


失望之时

by zayden



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: Tony受的小合集prepare for disappointment未完结配对和警告请看前置，请阅读警告后再决定是否继续阅读





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一发完

亚当说出他名字的方式令托尼颤抖。

他一直爱亚当·琼斯，这点毋容置疑，在巴黎时他就一路灼烧进了托尼内心，一个狂妄自大的绝顶天才，伴随痛苦的过去和其他一堆更为糟糕的东西，他复杂又扭曲，还有一张漂亮的脸蛋。那时候的亚当·琼斯就像星火燎原般吸引身边的人靠近，而托尼向来自认为是个严谨理智的人，因此亚当必然就是他对立面的一切了，这令他很难不与他坠入爱河。

但这不影响托尼同样畏惧亚当·琼斯。人们往往都会害怕自己爱的人，因为爱意味着你还交付出了可以被伤害的权利，托尼在爱上亚当时便知道自己会受伤甚至被利用，以至于当这一切真的发生时已经没什么能对他造成更多伤害了。但这不是托尼畏惧亚当的所有原因。

亚当·琼斯在是个痛苦的天才的同时还是一个操纵人心的好手，他习惯不顾后果的随心所欲，为达成目的不择手段，他年轻时所做一半的事不合法，另一半令他认识或不认识的人伤心透顶。而托尼敢说，非常不情愿的，这与他是否酗酒或滥用药物并无多大关系，亚当·琼斯本就是这样的一个人。他货真价实的糟糕透顶。有时候托尼甚至会庆幸他的热情在于厨房而非战场或政治，他实在难以想象在别的场合这个人会造成多大的伤害，而更糟糕的是琼斯还注定在他的特长圈内成为顶尖。

这令托尼在爱他的同时仍旧难以抑制的对他心怀恐惧。

但曾经他只是在心底揣着这个想法，确保这个秘密保守的远比另一个要缜密的多。这其中缘由甚多，但爱与恐惧是最能震慑人心的两种能量，而亚当·琼斯在托尼身上已经占满两项。托尼至少能做的就是让亚当自以为还没有。

但这只持续到了此时此刻。

托尼难以记起他们究竟是怎么发生到这步的，他本意只是找亚当讨论季度新菜单，但不知道为什么——不过绝对不再与酒精或药物有关——事情忽然辗转而下。而且亚当此刻绝对的清醒只能说明结果会更加糟——这说明他没在逃避，而且有个明确的目标。

而此刻亚当正一手静静抓着他的手腕，以身体将他用力抵在墙上。他的眼神严肃，脸上不再带有若有所思的表情而是绝对的肯定，他以一只膝盖顶开托尼的腿，让他们的身体几乎紧贴在一块儿，呼吸温暖喷洒在托尼的侧脸。

“为什么你还在躲？”他问，嘴唇凑近带尚未触碰到皮肤，他用上了那种柔软又带指引性的声音，腿紧贴着托尼的大腿内侧磨蹭了一下。

这令托尼难以抑制的颤抖，但他很快控制住了自己，在脸上换上一副不耐烦的表情。“因为你不是认真的。”托尼说，扭动了一下他的手腕，但是立刻被更用力的抓住，他吃痛的畏缩了一下。

“我很认真，”亚当摇摇头说，依然是那副柔和的嗓音，他用空余的手捏着托尼的下巴对向自己，“你知道我很认真。”他紧盯着托尼，蓝眼睛专注，“所以，到底是为什么？”

托尼试图扭开视线，但随即再次被下巴上的手纠正了过来。他的胸口腾升起一股焦虑和不安，“我不相信你，亚当，还能是为什么？”他嘶声说，听到自己声音紧绷，“你是个病态撒谎者，你为达成目的什么都做得出来。”

亚当看起来丝毫没被这话冒犯，反倒露出一个被逗乐了的表情，他凑得更近，嘴唇近在咫尺，他用气音般的声调说，“那你觉得我这么做的目的是什么？”他说完，然后在托尼的鼻尖上落下一个轻飘飘的吻。接着是下一个，在他的嘴角，又一个，在他的眼睛上。他从喉咙里发出满足的低沉声音，与此同时还在讲话，“我得到了餐厅，得到了名望，得到了三星。”他的嘴和视线都停留在托尼的嘴唇上，“你觉得我还有什么目的没达到？”

托尼想要回答，但在他说话之前亚当就吻住了他。他的亲吻如同他的性格一样，技术绝顶又相当粗暴，他舔进托尼的嘴里，吮吸又咬着他的舌尖和下唇，呼吸又急又热，托尼几乎呻吟出声，他控制不住的向前靠近亚当的身体，但随即被更用力的按了回去紧贴身后的墙壁。亚当此刻亲吻他的方式就像他在厨房里样子，百分之两百的投入和不容质疑的热情，托尼难以克制的吻了回去，而直到亚当终于决定放开他的时候，他呼吸混乱，脸上泛红，摇摇欲坠几乎无法站稳。亚当用双臂支撑着他，并借机在他毫无防备的时候研究他的表情，托尼下意识再次挪开了视线。

“你究竟在逃避什么？”这让亚当皱起了眉头，他贴近后能明显感觉到托尼下身的反应，而经管如此他依然在躲。

“我没有。”托尼立刻反驳，他抬头瞪着亚当，强迫自己这次不会再避开视线。亚当依然怀疑的看着他，于是他又强调了一遍，“我没有躲。”

“好吧，”亚当翻了翻眼睛，语气终于不耐烦起来，“那你在害怕什么？”

这个问题让托尼几乎僵在原地，他差一点就要再次逃开，因为那个回答就停留在他的舌尖，几乎就要脱口而出。

__你。我害怕你。_ _

托尼闭上嘴，摇了摇头，强作镇定。“我没有。”他固执的有重复了一遍，试图让自己的语气令人信服。但亚当正看着他，以挑拣食材的刁钻目光紧盯着托尼的每个细微动作和表情，他没可能逃的过去。

“你确实在害怕。”亚当最后总结说，似乎有些惊讶。托尼绷紧身体，他看向亚当，以为他会向后退开，但正相反，对方靠的更近，以过度用力的力道抓紧他的手腕和下巴，低垂下头以严厉的眼神审视他。

“你在害怕什么？”他再次问，托尼吞咽着口水，突如其来的恐惧将他捕捉住，此时此刻他甚至难以说服自己爱亚当比怕他多。而正是这个想法显然将他暴露了，彻彻底底的。亚当迷惑的看着他，直到终于露出一个恍然大悟的表情，“你害怕我？”他问，托尼无法控制自己的眼神，亚当终于知道了所有真相。

他紧盯着托尼，捏着他下巴的手用力，托尼觉得惊慌又无措，他不知道还能如何反驳或者辩解，一切都见鬼的糟糕透顶，而与此同时他依然硬着。但事情显然还能更糟，因为亚当只是皱着眉继续研究了他一会儿，表情有一瞬间看起来非常的恼火，但最后他只是耸了耸肩。

“虽然不是我想要的，”亚当说，语气听起来仅仅是有些可惜，“但并非不可接受。”

托尼立刻愤怒起来，他想说你这天杀的蠢货，你根本什么都不知道，因为他当然依然爱他，这并没有改变，从没改变过。但在他能说什么之前亚当再次吻住了他，这次是个绵长又温柔的吻，他舔着托尼先前被咬过的地方，轻柔的吮吸，最后松开他，然后露齿一笑，声音又哑又沉，“你害怕的样子很性感。”他抵着托尼的鼻尖，像是在分享一个秘密。

托尼几乎是立刻因为这句话硬的发痛。

再之后的事就显得相当的顺其自然了，他们没再说话，而是抵着墙亲吻了好一会儿，托尼抓着亚当的头发和衣领直到手指关节发痛，膝盖顶上对方的胯部，而亚当的蓝眼睛开始变暗，他们便又换到床上。亚当不需要引导便知道怎么粗暴但不引起过度疼痛的把托尼打开，但他表现的不像是对此有过经验，倒更像是单纯的太过了解他身下的这具身体。这令托尼在更加硬的同时也隐隐觉得不安，他难以想象亚当关于他还有什么不知道的了，所有的牌都已经被摊开在桌面上。

随后亚当动作坚定，眼神专注，开始把阴茎一寸寸缓慢钉入托尼的体内，他没有用套，托尼也没提，亚当的阴茎又热又沉，进入托尼后他等了一会儿，抚摸着他落在额头上的金棕头发，嘴里喃喃着法语和西语的情话，托尼不知道他是什么时候学的西语，但当亚当亲吻着他的额头和耳朵低沉的唤他querdio时他颤抖的难以自制。

在一段时间的适应后亚当开始试探性的抽动，在几次进入后托尼开始急促的抽气，并且吐出一段又快又凶狠的西语，由此他便确认自己找到了位置。然后的一切就落入节奏之中，亚当始终控制着一个重而慢的频率，每一下撞击都确保精准的碾过敏感点，并且用眼睛紧盯着托尼因此做出的每一个反应。

他的手指抚摸过每一寸皮肤，喉咙，肩膀，胸膛，腹部和阴茎，只是漫不经心的触碰，但很快就注意到当他停留在哪些地方时托尼会挣扎，哪些时候他会紧闭双眼的喘息。最终托尼达到高潮的时候亚当的阴茎正碾着他的前列腺，手掌紧握他的胯骨，另一只手托着他的后颈，与此同时嘴唇停留在他的嘴角上温和的磨蹭。

托尼紧紧攀着他的脖颈和后背，高潮激烈的令他双眼发涩。

最后亚当保持着冷静，把托尼又快又热的操过高潮后也射了出来。他喘着气在托尼身旁躺下，依然抚摸着他的后颈，手指玩着后脑上的一把头发，托尼紧闭双眼感到自己依然在颤抖。他的脑子里一片混乱，这一切都难以置信的完美，以至于让他无从摆脱那依然缠绕于心的战栗感，他睁开眼睛的时候看到亚当若有所思，略微皱着眉，但是什么都没说，不知道为什么这一幕就是让他慢慢放松了下来，他叹了口气，然后让自己向后靠近了后颈上的那个触碰。

亚当为此露齿一笑，他伏下来，在托尼的额头和眼睛上落下两个吻。“等会儿想吃什么？”他问，语气温柔。

托尼眨眨眼，看了他好一会儿，最后只是有些疲倦的略微侧过头，“你最拿手的，大厨。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一发完

托尼有很多种叫他的方式。

最多的当然是“亚当”，出现频率仅此其后的则是“混账”，“主厨”和法语以及西语中“混账”的各种同义词。

亚当甚至对此有所研究，这些称呼出现的场合各不相同，而他发现自己正在逐渐变得愈发热衷于探究其间的特点。

“主厨”是最简单的，显然属于厨房，有时候也适用餐饮界的特殊场合，比如采访或者晚宴，各别时候托尼还会在介绍他的时候称他为“亚当·琼斯先生”，而那总会让亚当想要大笑出声。

“混账”适用的地点则要广泛很多，亚当在很多时候都听过或被告知过自己是个混蛋，如果他再无动于衷一些的话，他已经像是带徽章一样对此引以为豪了，不过“混账”这个词，在不同语言和不同语气时被从托尼口中说出也分别意味着不同的情绪和意义，当然，愤怒的时候这个词就如字面意思，但在某些时候，托尼也会用介于被惹恼和被逗乐了之间的语气暧昧的这么叫亚当。

这些时刻他通常都会带着一个细小的笑容，和他平时在餐厅里的良好礼节全然不同的私密又亲昵，往往都是在他以为亚当没有注意的时候，托尼会垂下眼睛，摇摇头后又忍不住再次抬起头，视线透过睫毛看过来，抿着嘴但是嘴角止不住的上扬。

作为一家高级餐厅的领班，他总是对自己的外表相当熟悉又有把握，每一个微动作每一个表情都分毫不差的完美，但在这些时候托尼的微笑会变得柔和又有些不安，仿佛他一点也不知道自己现在看起来有多漂亮，而他露出这些表情的方式就好像这只是一个他自己的秘密，并且完全不打算和别人甚至亚当自己分享。

而这也是私下里亚当最喜欢看向托尼的时刻之一。

但非要说的话，托尼最多还是叫他“亚当”。不过和其他的称呼一样，托尼也总是在用不同的方式叫他的名字。大部分是在他被惹恼的时候，他的声音会刻意的压沉，或者彻底沦为愤怒甚至歇斯底里的怒吼，而伴随着他的西语口音，那会让亚当的名字听起来仿佛光是他的存在就是个彻底的错误，这些是亚当难以说自己享受的时刻，当然，他的小托尼在怒火中烧的时候会显得格外性感，但这不意味着亚当就真的乐意对方每次都这么吼自己（尽管他真的很擅长这个）。

另外还有托尼试图安抚或者阻止亚当的时候，他呼唤他的方式会比平时要温和但是更加急促，脸上附带着有些焦虑的神态，他会略微皱着眉，又因为顾虑餐厅顾客而不得不绷紧表情，而在那些亚当过于激动或者愤怒以至于他完全无法被阻挡的时候，他会快步追上来，在他身后持续用那种紧急的语气呼唤亚当，但从来没有真的伸手去阻止过，就好像他早就知道事情的走向和结局但依然需要知道自己起码尝试了。

而亚当最钟爱的是那些私下的，托尼被他禁锢在双臂之间时试图把他推开、在被按着后颈深深操进床单或者任何家具、或是当他刚被用力又激烈的吻过后，那些气息不稳，声音颤抖的呼唤他“亚当”的时候。

托尼在这些亲密的时刻总是难免面露不安甚至畏惧，他会皱着眉，眼神躲闪，呼吸急促，反复的伸出舌尖紧张的舔过被亲吻的红肿湿润的下唇，他的手指甚至难以坚定的扶在亚当胸口或者肩膀，大腿绷紧时连脚趾都在轻颤，就好像时至今日他依然无法相信这是真的。而这总会让亚当觉得愧疚，但在心底的某些阴暗部分，他会承认托尼不安的样子同样令他更加兴致勃发。

他的小托尼在畏惧时总是格外漂亮。

在这些时候，他会用沙哑的，不确定的声音叫亚当的名字，紧紧靠向他好像一切都决定于此，而这些便是亚当最为享受又珍藏的时刻。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for Disappointment  
> 未完结

 

 1.

事情起源于亚当注意到托尼带错了领带。

这并非是什么大事，不过一条不搭调的领带而已，往日里亚当甚至不在乎自己同一件衣服穿了几天，但当这一情况发生在托尼·巴拉迪身上，显然这意义非凡。作为领班托尼对外貌要求向来苛刻，要在界内存活，一家餐厅除了食物以外还需要同样完美的环境，与之相配的还应有精准到分毫不差的侍者团队，由此托尼要求他手下的侍者从发尖到裤脚都必须一丝不苟，这点对于身为领班的他而言更加如此。

而托尼在这天的工作日里带错了一条领带。

亚当在立刻指出这点后并未加以多想，直到托尼对此作出的回应，“抱歉，主厨，赶时间。”他面无表情，但语气确实有些懊恼，似乎真的没有意识到自己出了差错，“没有下次了。”他又扯了扯自己的领带，然后便匆匆回到了大厅，留下亚当在后面冲他紧紧皱眉。

人人都晓得‘赶时间’这一款解释一向意味深长，但这不应当会发生在托尼身上。托尼从不允许自己出差错，这与他的性格和职位相关，亚当自以为足够了解对方能够信任这点，但显然凡是都有成为例外的时候。或许三年时间确实足以改变某些细节，像他自己都可以改过自新，但不知为何此刻亚当忽然为此感到相当的不安。

他可以在一番挣扎后承认自己的方法过时、过去的敌友变化奇大或甚微、曾经的导师早已过世，但托尼——不，从来不会是小托尼。

这个巴拉迪总是符合一切定义里的严谨，早在巴黎亚当就明白这点。托尼出生自富裕家庭，教养优良，礼节完美，人际关系处理得当，外表谈不上顶尖出众，但是以他自己的方式独特而漂亮。他相当完美，不但因为众所周知他是欧洲最好的侍者领班，且因为他还是亚当·琼斯的侍者领班。

而亚当·琼斯——他出生自破碎的家庭，有个教科书般悲惨的童年，匹配同样破碎悲惨的性格。他在是个天才的同时还极度善于操纵人心，习惯不顾后果的随心所欲，为达成目的不择手段。

亚当曾经一度从不质疑为什么托尼会甘于同自己作伴，甚至心甘情愿为他深深坠入爱河。而如今他神志清晰，自我认知明确，所以没有一日他不在深夜好奇自己究竟做了什么得以被托尼这样爱。

他的小托尼向来不乏追求者，尽管这些人中没有哪个像亚当般天才，但是哪一个都比亚当完美上十倍有余。可偏偏托尼心甘情愿爱他，甚至有种股不顾一切的顽固，以至有时候亚当怀疑他俩究竟谁才是所有人口里固执到愚昧的那个，乃至直到他在巴黎人间蒸发、又在一切下了地狱才施然重返后，托尼依然爱他。

关于此，亚当足够混球到敢坦然承认自己之所以在赎罪归途后第一站停留的便是托尼身边完全出于私心考虑，他不知道托尼为什么爱他并不影响他不能取之为己所用。

但，诚然，托尼爱他并不影响他依然同别人约会交往，不过那其中的意味在旁人看来就格外不一般了。于亚当自己也是如此，在巴黎时，他从不阻碍托尼去恋爱，但每一次他的恋情都或多或少会终结在亚当身上，有时乃至是他的拳头之下。

甚至有一回他为里斯试图同托尼调情而把他揍进了酒吧地上，那是他少有的过去清晰记忆里托尼唯一冲他真正发怒的一次，他记得托尼气到浑身发颤，抓着他的衣领把他推上门框，眼睛通红，表情不可置信又万分绝望，他咬着牙说，“你这天杀的毒虫，我希望你从未出现在我们的生活里。”

亚当记不得自己是如何回答的了，铁定是什么自负又迷糊的话，因为他对这桥段最后的印象是托尼留下一句，“替我们所有人行行好，死在哪个下水道里”后便摔门而去，并在之后的几天里假装这一切从未发生。

彼时亚当自认为自己是为了对方好，因为在他看来没人能配得上他的小托尼。如今想来他不能更错，因为颇多理由。

他的小托尼是除酒精和药物以外，得以将他与过去光辉紧密相连的唯一确实存在，他在巴黎的岁月里就从未质疑过这点，由此延续至今的伦敦，而事实证明他确实是对的。

托尼·巴拉迪从来不晓得怎么抗拒亚当·琼斯，这是众所周知他完美履历里唯一难以磨灭的败绩。

而无论种种，托尼依然在他为亚当的餐厅工作的日子里带错了一条领带。

这或许真的完全只是无心之过，但亚当承认他出于某些原因对这点极其难以释怀，而如若他得不到结果的话这又将成为助他在深夜不得安眠的长长清单上的一条。于是在这日工作结束后亚当刻意待在了餐厅里，指使其他人都抓紧离开，因为他确实还知道托尼习惯留下来整理日结资料。

他的经理办公室在后厨另一侧，与厨房的喧闹和混乱贴的非常之近，休息时段他往往都在那里处理其他事务，但即便如此他与团队的关系也比亚当在大部分时候都要好，几乎所有人都喜欢他，事实上，亚当难以回忆起除了老巴拉迪以外还有谁对托尼不满，但换句话说，亚当的回忆本身也不怎么多。

托尼看到他推门进来只是点点头，示意他关了外面的灯便继续去看自己的材料。

“所以，你现在有在和谁约会吗？”亚当没做配合，他站在门口决定先发制人，令自己的语气温柔又关切。这是亚当·琼斯的一贯做派，当他想要达到某种效果的时候，他可以用很多手段去假装和蒙骗。

托尼只是顿了顿，然后抬头疑惑的看了他一眼，“为什么这么问？”

“只是关心。你带错了领带，”亚当说，他走过来，双臂环胸靠坐在托尼工作的桌边，“那不像你。”他接着耸耸肩，半是调侃的露出一个微笑，“能让男人赶时间的理由不过这么几个。”

托尼冲他挑起一根眉毛，回以一个嘲讽的微笑，“显然你对这种理由经验丰富？”

“显然你对此也相当了解。”亚当用同样的语气回复，接着露齿一笑，“所以这说明我的猜测是对的？”

“好吧，”托尼叹了口气，往后靠进椅背里，他冲亚当露出一个防卫且有些挑衅的表情，“你猜的没错。这有什么问题吗？”

“啊哈，”亚当丝毫不在意他冷淡的态度，眼睛一亮，语气轻快又调侃，“小托尼有了新的消遣对象。”他唱歌似的说，又靠近了一步，“告诉我，这次的是棕发还是黑发？主厨还是厨师？个头不用说，我知道你向来偏爱高个子。”他意有所指的说，笑的相当无辜。

“事实上，”托尼慢条斯理的伸手去合上账簿，丝毫没有为亚当刻意试图激怒他的语气而挑动，“我和‘我的新消遣对象’已经交往一年，他是英国人，金发，且是一名公务员。”他边说边整理着桌上的材料，分类放进包内后他站了起来，再次抬头看向亚当，“但有一点你没说错，他确实是个高个子。”接着托尼冲亚当翘起嘴角，似乎因为确认了什么而由衷的高兴，又或者只是真的在全心享受难得一见的哑口无言的亚当。

“无论如何，很乐意知道无论戒没戒酒你都依然是个混蛋，”托尼以不必要的欢快语气总结道，“我很高兴有些东西显然永远不会变。”他在亚当的肩膀上一拍，然后便提着包绕开他走了，在经过的时候还顺手关了灯。

亚当那晚自然没能成功入睡。显而易见。

2.

自那天之后，亚当开始花时间观察托尼。

他依然在厨房表现完美，但在工作结束或休息时间，他开始注意托尼的动向。他刻意关注托尼和谁交好、和谁是点头之交，他下班后是直接回家还是另有安排，他在电话里用哪门语言，他什么时候是假笑、什么时候是发自内心。

亚当随即发现这些都是他早已知道，但从未曾在乎过的细节。

但显然在乎和知道完全不同，当他仅仅是知道的时候，他不会觉得海伦同托尼关系极好令他介怀，他们甚至一起带莉莉去过游乐园，而即便在亚当与海伦关系最为亲密的时候她也不曾让他单独和莉莉待在一起（他非常清楚这是为什么，并且为此对海伦倍感同情。显然她认为他们相像到她如无法信任自己一般无法信任他。）；同样，在他仅仅是知道的时候，他也不会因为大卫极其在意托尼的看法而觉得有趣，确实，他的侍者领班在他想的时候可以变得极为可怕，但从来不会比亚当·琼斯更加令人畏惧。

这令亚当觉得相当奇妙。

在乎是一桩非常难以拿捏的事，亚当向来了解人与人的看法，他只是单纯的在处理这个问题上不投入感情，但此时此刻，在他完全清醒的情况下，他发现不投入感情变得相当困难，尤其当这事关托尼。这个巴拉迪开始令他分心不已。以往通常这情景都是对换过来的，他是托尼的毛病所在，他让托尼进退两难，他让托尼心烦意乱。

尽管有些难以启齿，但这确实是亚当第一次因为并非自己的某个人而举棋不定。乃至他的深夜清单也开始逐渐变短，而在工作结束后他也开始花更多时间沉默的思考或是注视着紧闭的经理办公室，这情况持续了好一阵子，以至于几乎所有人都注意到了亚当的不同（比以往更加不同的那种），除了托尼自己。

亚当几乎就要怀疑这个巴拉迪根本就是刻意的。

然后有一天海伦在中间休息的时候漫不经心冲亚当的肩膀锤了一拳，他们自从确认不适合展开恋爱关系后就立刻打住了一切亲密的举动，他们的关系可以是朋友和合作伙伴，但是因为那过度相似的性格和过去（区别只在于海伦因为莉莉而比他多抱有一份责任感），亚当确认他永远无法和海伦成为情人，甚至只是很好的朋友也困难，他们对彼此都抱有太多的同情和怀疑。但这不影响她依然比大部分人都擅长一眼看穿他。

“你搞得大家都很不自在。”海伦此时此刻显然也认为自己看出了什么，她的语气刻意的随性，但亚当知道她意有所指。

“那就是主厨的意义所在。”亚当耸耸肩，不愿意配合。

“不，”她呼出一口烟雾，眯起眼睛盯着亚当，似乎对他的反应很恼火，“我指你和托尼。”

“我以为我们已经在不过问对方的私生活上达成一致。”亚当懒洋洋的回答。

“什么时候我们的侍者领班和你的私生活相关了？”海伦用尖利的语气反问。

亚当挑起一根眉毛，觉得有些不可置信，这已经是他第二次觉得哑口无言，看来戒酒和清醒还是对他有所作用的。

海伦见他还没回答，便自顾自的说了下去，“如果你想弥补过去对他做的屁事，那就用正常的方式来。”她耸了耸肩，“买瓶酒或者一条领带什么，水果篮也可以，就停止现在的这种做法。托尼会明白的。”

“过去对他做的屁事？”亚当眉头紧皱，有些惊讶于海伦的话，“那是谁告诉你的？托尼？”

“所有人，除了托尼。”海伦瞪他一眼，在休息时间她反倒比在厨房里更加凶悍了，这挺不可思议的，“伦敦好厨房的圈子不大，而凡是认识你们两个的人都恰好在其中。”

“我不确定这是不是一个赞美。”亚当干巴巴的说。

“我还没说完。”海伦根本没搭理他，她继续下去，语气柔和但是不容反驳，倒是和萝斯海德医生有的一拼，“如果你继续你现在的做法，人们会以为你有别的企图。”

“什么企图？”这倒是亚当真的不明白的，他确实不知道自己对于托尼的关注影响到了别人，倒不是说他现在什么都在乎了，但他依然会好奇。

“你在试图追求托尼。”海伦又是一耸肩，仿佛这根本不是什么问题。“大卫问我你是不是双性恋，我说祈求上帝我希望你不是，因为那意味着你的过去还裹挟着两倍的受害者。”

“他们认为我在追求托尼？我？”亚当惊讶的张大了嘴，这想法对他而言也是绝对的全新，他有些被撼动，因为再一次的——角色转换，虽然即便在巴黎托尼也从未有过任何追求亚当的表现，但依然，他对这个想法相当震惊。

海伦翻了个白眼，“你花两倍时间盯着他看，你指出他的领带和古龙是新的，你在下班时间挤进他的办公室，你甚至会自以为无人发觉的偷听他的电话——那相当过分，我必须说——你以为你在做什么？”

“这不是追求，”亚当张了张嘴，又立刻闭上了，他眉头紧皱，回忆着这段时间自己所做过的这一切事，其中的意义对他而言清晰可见，但他不明白为什么会被其他人曲解至此。“我只是试图了解他。”

“你本来就很了解他。”海伦有些好笑的看着他。

亚当试着解释，“我以前知道他，确实，但不是了解，不是——” _ _在乎__ 。这个词就在舌尖，但亚当本能的认为直接说出来的话他很有可能会被海伦甩一巴掌。不过哪怕他没说出口，此刻海伦的表情看起来也像是她已经了解了一切，他叹了口气，他们确实太过相像了。

“我在努力改变这点。”他最终说，避开海伦严厉的目光。

“是啊，”她嘲讽的一笑，烟已经抽到底了，但依然被她捏在手中，“我们都是。”

“而且我以为你们都知道托尼已经有一个稳定的男友了？”亚当又问。这个问题依然烦恼着他，他从来没去问过别的人，而海伦似乎是所有人里（除了萝斯海德）和托尼最友好的那个，亚当曾在他开始在乎的一个夜晚思考过为什么，结论是他们可能都因为自己曾是（或依然是）亚当·琼斯的受害者，由此觉得惺惺相惜。但他不喜欢这想法，而且也未免太高看自己的重要性。

“他确实有个男朋友，”海伦点点头，终于把烟屁股扔到了地上，又踩了几脚，“但我不会用稳定这个词。”

亚当挑起一根眉毛，他还想要再追问，但是海伦已经看过了时间。休息结束了。

“说真的，你为什么不自己来看？”她在回厨房前说，若有所思的，“每周六晚上我们会在海象酒吧聚会，如果你还可以去这种地方的话。约翰——”她看到亚当疑惑的表情，于是补充道，“——托尼的男友，来过几次，这周他应该也会来。”

“约翰，”亚当嘟囔了一句，“听起来像个假名字。”

海伦翻了个白眼，接着又上下打量了亚当一番，“而且你也得和厨房团队更亲密一点，新来的罗迪认为你吃人，说真的。”

亚当侧了侧头，表情刻意严肃，“我不会承认或否认这一消息的真实性。”

那让海伦终于不再嘲讽，而是真实的露齿一笑，她轻快地拍了拍门板，“里面见，大厨。”然后她就回了厨房。

看来时隔不久，他确实得再去一趟酒吧了。

3.

周六时，所有人都相当惊讶见到他。托尼尤甚，亚当在门口时就撞上了他，他拿着两杯酒，看着他一脸疑惑。

“你确定你能待在这种地方吗？”他紧皱着眉问。亚当注意到他丢了领带，穿着一件黑衬衫和西裤，头发也有些凌乱，几根金棕色的头发落在额头上，垂挂在他的眼角和鼻梁，酒吧时而昏黄时而紫红的光线笼罩在他的脸上让他看起来相当年轻，几乎和巴黎时那个小学徒的模样如出一辙。

“我想不出为什么不能，”亚当冲他微笑，“介于我今晚只会喝水和汽水。”他随即又补充了一句，“而且海伦建议我多参与团队活动。”

“嗯哼，”托尼挑起一根眉毛，意有所指，“海伦建议的。”

“纯洁友谊的馈赠。”亚当回以一个绝对无辜的表情。

托尼翻了翻眼睛，懒得对此加以评论，他端着酒转身带路前往他们那一桌。他们占领了舞台正下方的长桌，基本上整个团队都到齐了，罗迪小子在看到亚当的时候差点站起来冲他鞠躬，被身边的麦克斯狂笑着拉了回去。

所有人都和他打了招呼，他唯一认不出的人此刻坐在托尼旁边，金发，看起来是个高个子，亚当略微眯起眼睛，然后在托尼用警告的眼神看过来的时候立刻换上一副友好的表情。

“嗨，亚当·琼斯。你一定就是约翰了？”他伸出手，那个金发男人立刻站起来握住了，“是的，约翰·哈尔特。”他看了托尼一眼，又重新转向亚当，“我的荣幸，主厨，我听过你的许多事。”

“都是好话，所以行行好别搞砸我的名声。”托尼补充，冲他们俩举了举杯。

“噢，托尼，我以为我本人就是你的名声？”亚当一手捂胸，露出了个相当夸张的惊讶表情。

“而我将要用余生的每一天后悔这个决定。所以行行好，注意举止。”托尼同样夸张的冲他翻了个白眼，抿着嘴绷住表情。

亚当立刻闭上了嘴，朝他露出自己最迷人的笑容，然后两指在额头一侧做了个军姿，托尼为此笑着摇起了摇头。这是他们之间的一个老笑话，来自巴黎共同的过去，他们作为学徒接受培训的时候有几个厨师喜欢用军人的方式训练他们，久而久之他们也都沾染了一点习惯，而显然放在多年后的伦敦这点也依然可以适用。

亚当注意到约翰在这期间一直有些迷惑的看着他们俩对话，但并没有表示什么。他的表情显然有些微拘谨，但大部分都是货真价实的好奇和热情，没有警惕或者不安。看来这人不是相当自信的话，就是托尼也没有告诉他所有事。亚当眨眨眼，端起水杯遮住自己的脸，让这个想法带来的些微感触沉淀下去。

在那之后他们就陷入了常规之中，显然他的团队的周六活动就是闲扯和喝酒和怂恿对方去干一些诡异又好笑的事。说真的，就跟他们还20岁似的，亚当难以想象托尼居然还愿意跟着他们闹，但对方看起来这个场景很熟悉，他已经完全放松了下来，和他的男友——约翰坐在一起，那个男人将一只手搁在托尼的椅子后背上，在大笑的时候捏紧他的肩膀，时不时凑过去假装耳语似的亲吻托尼的耳朵。

托尼在每一次都会回以微笑，但亚当足够了解他知道这基本就是托尼最诚恳的敷衍了。他从没见过托尼真正参与一段感情的样子，但他见过托尼真正陷入爱河的样子，而那样子和此时他搭在约翰肩膀上的手或他略微靠向对方胸口的姿态全然不同。

亚当由此立刻明白了海伦为什么会认为他们并不稳定，这让饶有兴致的挑起一根眉毛。他依然没能搞明白的是为什么托尼在一开始会用那样的措辞，令他以为他们已经稳定下来了。或许是因为他迫切想要反驳亚当，这很有可能，但托尼在他们谈开之后已经不再忌讳让亚当意识到自己对他的爱意，因此这也不是个周全的解释。

亚当在托尼就要看向他的时候巧妙地挪开了视线，端起水杯又喝了一口，然后在麦克斯指着他说了点什么的时候配合的翻了个白眼。

但今晚才刚开始，他还有充裕的时间可以继续观察和思考。

4.

酒吧通常都是大部分人会选择的娱乐场所，但说实话，在这种地方真的能进行的活动项目也就这么几样：酒、感兴趣的人、选曲机和驻唱乐队。而要如何加以发挥全凭人的想象力。

亚当在他们进行到第三轮的时候就已经无聊了，他忽然有些怀念过去的老时光，酒精和药物让他对这种环境总是张开双臂热切欢迎，但现在他意识清晰，头脑冷静，所能做的最多就是在大卫把自己喝吐或者麦克斯舌吻一个秃顶男的时候大笑几声。甚至就连他原本应当进行的观察活动也变得相当无趣，海伦有时候会给他丢几个眼神，但大多时候还是自顾自玩的挺开心。

这个状况持续到承担受害者身份的人终于轮到托尼。他的领班还没喝多少，脸上有些泛红，但看起来依然清醒的很，在所有人大叫起哄的时候他只是翻了个白眼然后举手投降，于是他们发出一阵欢呼，然后热切的开始讨论该让他去做什么。

“主厨！”有人喊了起来，“出个主意！”

托尼立刻看向他，面带警告，亚当只是挑起一根眉毛然后端起自己的水杯又喝了一口，现在他终于觉得这事儿有点乐趣了。托尼急匆匆冲他比了几个手势，示意他赶紧闭嘴，那让他不怀好意的笑了起来，既然他已经来这儿了，那还不如让情况变得他能享受一点。

“我没什么主意，”亚当用非常自然地语气说，装模作样的让自己显得绝对无辜，“虽然我不觉得那个老秃顶还会愿意再让人亲他一口，而且你们的侍者领班可是相当难以捉弄到的一个人。”所有人都狂笑起来，有谁喊了一声，“我们知道，无数次失败的尝试了！”而另一边的麦克斯被戳中痛苦回忆，又疯狂的开始擦着自己的嘴，看起来相当痛苦，那场景又引发了一阵笑声。

亚当随即拉长了语调继续了下去，“不过我可以说的是，在巴黎的时候，我的小托尼还有个别的特长。”他意有所指的说，手指在水杯上敲了两下，他立刻发现自己的话让约翰看了向了托尼，并且挑起了一根眉毛，

但托尼没有注意到他，转而冲亚当瞪大了眼睛，显然知道他要说什么了，然后凑上前靠在桌上冲他比起了一根手指，“不不不，你这混蛋——”他甚至用上了法语，亚当欢快的露齿一笑，一把抓住他的手指按在桌上，逼得托尼用空出的那只手朝他扔了两颗爆米花。

那让亚当真诚的一笑，真正在这次聚会席间感到高兴。这可以说是自他来到伦敦后他们第一次找到了原有的相处方式，他和他的领班，他的小托尼，像过去的好日子一样再度自然而且亲密。巴黎时他们在厨房里总是相当默契，共同运营着欧洲最有竞争力和潜力的餐厅，而在其他场合通常也是如此，不过在经过种种事由到此刻的伦敦后，他们私人的距离就拉开了，原因不言而喻。

他们曾是很好的朋友，倘若在过去的话亚当甚至会说托尼是自己最好的那一个。因为你最好的朋友会是最了解你的那个人，而再没人能比托尼更了解他的过去了，且也正真实的参与并推动着他的未来。不过现在也不是想这个最好时机。

亚当眨眨眼，就着这个姿势露出一个得意洋洋的微笑，“他会唱歌，”他冲着长桌大声宣布，“而且唱的相当不错。”他又看了托尼一眼，挑起一根眉毛继续说了下去，“事实上，在巴黎时他还在酒吧里唱过。”

所有人立刻配合的发出怪叫和各种怂恿的叫声，并且指着台上的话筒一齐吹起了口哨，托尼发出一声恼火的呻吟，猛地抽出手往后陷进了自己的椅子里，但也忍不住摇头笑了起来。

“那是多少年前的事了，混球？”托尼瞪着他，“我早就什么都忘了。”

“是他们要问的，”亚当耸了耸肩，接着又笑嘻嘻的看着他们试图把托尼拖上台去，“上吧，就当为我唱一首。”

托尼冲他比了个中指，但还是在催促中跳上了台。他走过去和乐队说了几句话，台上这时候是蓝紫色背景下打了一束白光，托尼一手插在口袋里，一手抓着已经柔顺下来的金棕头发，表情有些拘谨，但没一会儿就放松了下来。他很快和乐队达成了共识，步入聚光灯下握住了立麦。音乐的前奏响了起来，亚当完全听不出这是什么歌，但依然和他们这一桌的人一起相当捧场的大呼小叫起来，引得附近的人也开始对台上加以关注。

他注意到灯光在托尼的脸上玩了个把戏，让他的五官看起来比平时的尖锐许多，但当他偶尔垂下眼睛调整麦克风位置的时候，他的睫毛会在脸上投出一小片阴影，半遮住深棕色的瞳孔，那令他看起来神秘又迷人。

好一会儿亚当才意识到自己正在盯着看，他眨了眨眼让自己回过神，然后冲托尼举起杯子致以敬意。接着他满意的看到对方在第一时间用目光找到他，冲他翻了翻眼睛，但是依然略微翘着嘴角，一个说明他正介于恼火和被逗乐了之间的微表情，这是亚当最熟悉的那种，而那让他情不自禁的回以一个真诚的微笑。

托尼在开始之前什么都没说，直接唱了起来，声音一如他记忆里的柔和，不过用的是西语，但亚当听得懂每一句歌词。在巴黎倘若和小巴拉迪交好到一定程度的话，难免需要和老巴拉迪见面，而为了让他的朋友给他位高权重的父亲留下点好印象，托尼教过亚当西语，起码让他可以没什么问题的听懂咒骂和歌词，不过在座的其他人就难说了，因此亚当打算自大的认为托尼确实听从了他在上台前的请求。

毫无疑问这是一首情歌，内容无外乎是年轻恋人的爱恨纠葛，说实话这都是陈腔滥调了，但托尼确实唱的不错，亚当在自己意识到之前已经跟着哼了起来，海伦立刻在他旁边用手肘撞他，“你听得懂？”她瞪大眼睛看着他，亚当只是挑起一根眉毛，但是什么都没说。而台上托尼正单手握着立麦，另一只手在腿侧裤线上敲着节奏，他的视线频频转向他们这一桌，时而微笑一下，但最多的依然是落在亚当身上，他们会对视，然后亚当会试图判断每一次托尼对他念出某句歌词时是否别有深意。

他们这么来回了几次，直到他看到一杯酒放在了自己旁边。亚当侧头的时候看见约翰在他旁边坐下，带着一个好奇又有些古怪的表情。

“我从来不知道托尼唱歌，不像是他会做的事。”约翰在他旁边说，注视着台上的托尼，看起来惊奇又赞叹，“他实在很完美。”

“他确实是。”亚当耸耸肩回答，依然没有卸下脸上的笑容，但是转换成了他平时有所企图又让人难以察觉的那种，“你们交往了很久，我还以为他的那些小秘密早就该被挖掘出来了。”

“噢不，可没那么久，如果对你来说三个月就是长期的话。”约翰笑了起来，又喝了一口酒。

亚当对这句话挑起一根眉毛，“三个月？”

而托尼和他说的是一年。看来他那时候确实急于向亚当证明什么，这倒是他没有料到的，他还以为他们已经过了那一关。

约翰立刻放下酒杯，有些紧张的说，“无意冒犯，但是托尼有简略提过你过去，呃，”他显然在寻找适合的措辞，“不擅长维持长期的关系。”

这当然不是亚当的意思，但同样值得一说，于是他又提起精神配合的说了下去，“说句老实话，托尼也没说错，我的长项实在很少。”

约翰笑了一下，又摇摇头，“所以，那是你们当初分手的原因？”

亚当愣了一下，对这话略微皱起眉，但他的表情远体现不出他此刻的惊讶，“我和托尼？”

“显然你们交往过，不是吗？”约翰在舞台和亚当之间比划了一下，看起来倒是相当的坦然。“托尼没和我说过，但是看你们相处就能知道。”

 _ _事实上，不，但似乎所有人都有相近的想法。__ 亚当皱起眉想，没有把话说出来，转而端起水杯又喝了一口，“我们只是朋友。”他礼貌的说，但接着意识到自己用的现在时依然可能引起误会。

而约翰明显确实又误解了亚当的意思，因为他立刻再次解释起来，“我不是在质问什么，说实话，我觉得你们能这样挺不错的，我只是希望你不会介意。”他的表情和语气看起来都很真诚，没有任何炫耀或者挑衅的成分。

这样看来其实这个英国人还挺好的，热情，谦虚，礼貌又有不错的身份，他是普通定义里超过亚当十倍的完美，难以挑出什么毛病，但尽管如此亚当依然觉得这一切都相当好笑，因为普通或完美向来不是托尼喜欢的类型。

 _ _我确实不介意，但你们的关系恐怕也不会持续很久。__ 亚当因此真诚的露齿一笑，但记得只把前半句话说了出来，“事实上，完全不。”

约翰立刻冲他回以一个开朗的笑容，又用力拍了拍他的肩，然后便回到了自己的座位去了。

而亚当同样相当满意的回过头，继续去看台上他的小托尼，对方的目光恰好再次落到了自己的身上，他们短暂的对视，托尼皱着眉，而亚当只是冲他挑起一根眉毛，表情尽他所能的无辜。他当然知道对方为什么会这样，介于他以前和托尼的恋爱对象谈话的结果往往都终结在地面或冷嘲热讽里，刚才那友好的一幕确实会让人挺不习惯的。

但亚当清楚自己还是得在之后和托尼解释一下自己和他的男友说了什么，那恐怕会涉及一些针对自己的嘲讽，但起码亚当还可以反问他为什么要在时间上撒谎。他确信那场面一定会相当有趣。

5.

一曲终了，厨房的所有人都相当配合的尖叫欢呼起来，托尼翻了个白眼，但还是冲他们摆了摆手接着就跳下了台。海伦立刻抓住他质问起来为什么自己从来不知道他会唱歌，托尼耸耸肩又摆摆手，看起来有些焦虑。

他快速的走到约翰旁边坐下，他们短暂说了些什么，然后托尼就又立刻站起来去了厕所，并且在路上问另外一桌的人要了跟烟，留下约翰在座位上一脸迷惑。

亚当托着下巴看着这一幕，若有所思。他等了三分钟，然后拿起自己空了的水杯走向吧台，接着把杯子留在桌上然后就侧身走向厕所。

他进去的时候，托尼正靠在洗漱台上准备点烟，看到他就停了下来，亚当于是走过去从他手里抽出打火机替他点上。托尼抬眼给了他严厉的一瞪，但还是接受了，金发垂下来让他的轮廓显得柔和又年轻。

“你知道我其实什么都没说吧？”亚当向后退了一步靠在墙上，冲托尼挑起一根眉毛，“准确来说，是他先过来要和我说话的。”

托尼猛吸了一口烟，压根没抬头看他，“对，我看到了。”

“那为什么冲我生气？”亚当无辜的耸了耸肩。

托尼猛地抬头，给了他恶狠狠地一眼，“你知道为什么。”

“事实上，我真的不知道。”亚当翻了翻眼睛，不耐烦起来，“他觉得我们以前约会过不是我的错。”

“我不是指这个。”托尼动作粗暴的抓了抓头发，捏着烟的手挥了一下，烟灰抖落在地，他停顿了好一会儿，然后那个问题就破口而出，“为什么你要管我的私人问题，他妈的每一次？”

“你觉得是我在管你的私人问题？”亚当侧了一下头，感到怒意慢慢腾升起来，他露齿一笑，眼神冷酷，“是谁每次都要拖着我去见心理医生，为了治疗我的‘强迫症’问题的？”

“噢得了吧，”托尼摇摇头也笑了，他又抽了口烟，烟雾快速过滤口腔又被他呼出来，“我需要保证我的投资准确无误，这是两回事。”

亚当冲他眯起眼睛，双臂环胸，他侧过头，语气尖锐，“所以我们现在又要假装不知道你到底是为什么投资的了吗？”

“事实上，不，我们没有。”托尼看向他，表情比他更加尖利，“我确实爱过你，”他坦言承认，语气惊人的真诚，但他说这话的方式就好像这是个糟糕透顶的笑话，“但是我更恨你，你把我和所有人的生活搅成地狱然后转身就走。”

这终于让亚当真实的愤怒了起来，与此同时前所未有的倍感挫败，他忍不住向前猛踏了一步——他真的搞不懂托尼，一个人的感情究竟是怎么可以这么复杂的？他一会儿愿意为了他重开餐厅并且承担一切风险，而下一秒又能信誓坦坦的说比起爱他更恨自己。他究竟是怎么做到的？该死的——亚当在情绪失控前及时克制住自己，强迫自己不要再脱口而出那些不是他真正想表达的想法，这是他在过去所缺乏的自制力。他给了自己几秒钟保持沉默，然后重新抬头看向托尼，随即注意到他的眼神又开始逃避了，表情拘谨，不自然的换了个脚支撑重心，托尼表现的就好像又说了一个不该透露的秘密。

这让亚当立刻冷静了下来，他观察着托尼的表情和所有的肢体动作，问出了他一开始就想问的那个问题，“那为什么你要让我觉得你和约翰现在感情稳定？”

而托尼对这个问题表现出来的不安和焦虑说明他问对了。亚当越来越冷静，头脑也越来越清晰，他再次靠近了一步，然后猛然意识到此刻他们之间的距离有多近。他停顿了几秒，但是没有退开反而又向前了一点，托尼不得不抬头看向他，表情惊讶又愤怒，但接着他意识到了什么，于是紧紧皱起眉。

“你在干什么？”托尼没有回答而是扔出了又一个问题，他紧绷着脸，努力让自己恢复到面无表情，但亚当看得到他的眼神。疑惑又惊讶，还有那些一如既往的东西。

“你依然爱我。”亚当说，轻而温柔，就像他每次意有所图时用的语气一样。

“是的，但这仍然不是什么你没有早就知道的事。”托尼冷静的回答，不再看向亚当的眼睛。

亚当没有被他影响，转而继续用那种语气说了下去，他低头看着托尼的侧脸，“你让我以为你和约翰感情稳定是因为你想要摆脱对我的感觉。”

托尼低垂着眼睛，他张了张嘴想要说什么，但是又立刻闭上了。亚当知道自己说对了。

“你不是真的相信自己当时说过的话，”他再次低下头，鼻尖几乎就抵着托尼的，近的能闻到对方身上淡淡的酒味和烟草气味，他们之间湿热的呼吸几乎纠缠在一起，只差一步就会破除所有曾经的暧昧，“你依然相信在我的厨房里一切皆有可能，你控制不住自己，因为你知道我已经改变了。”托尼略微抬起头，依然没看他，他紧紧皱着眉头，但是动摇已经开始变得显而易见。

于是亚当的语气轻柔的继续说了下去，“尽管如此你依然尝试过，”他把手分别按在托尼身侧的桌面上，凑得如此之近，几乎就要消除最后的距离，他就要赢了，只差最后一点，“但是你和他在一起的每分钟都在证明你失败的相当彻底，你永远不知道怎么拒绝我。”

而就是这话让托尼猛地抬起了头。

他瞪着亚当，似乎不可置信，然后猛地抬手在他胸口重重推了一把，亚当向后退了一步，但立刻稳住了步子。

他重新抬起头的时候看见托尼瞪着他，呼吸急促，胸膛起伏，手指间的烟已经灭了，“你是个天杀的混账。”他的声音颤抖，眼神受伤。

亚当瞪大眼睛，忽然觉得非常迷惑，他 _ _又__ 做了什么？

“你没有改变，”托尼看着他，立刻发现了他的疑惑，他摇着头，然后冷笑起来，“这和戒酒或者戒毒没半点关系，老天啊，我真的是对的。”他把烟头扔到地上，手插回裤子口袋里，他侧过身不再看向亚当，大步走到门口，在亚当试图拉住他的时候猛地甩开他的手。

他侧过头，依然没有再看亚当的脸，但是他说这话时的表情冷静，语气平淡，“我曾说过我希望你从来没出现在我的生活里，那不是假话。”

然后他拉开门就走了出去。

亚当在原地待了好一会儿，最终还是没忍住猛地抬起拳头砸中洗漱台的玻璃。

6.

毫不意外，萝斯海德例行抽血的时候对亚当指骨上的伤多看了几眼。

“我还以为厨师通常都热衷于保护他们的手。”她的语气随意，带着点调侃，“还是这也是你例外的地方？”

“我以为你会更担心我上周去了酒吧的问题。”亚当耸耸肩，同样漫不经心的回答。

“介于你的血液标准一切正常，我觉得我没有什么好担心的。”萝斯海德说，接着又饶有兴致的挑起眉毛，“你上周去了酒吧？”

“所以你最忠实的那位病人也不是什么事都告诉你，”亚当毫无温度的露齿一笑，在提及托尼的时候依然有些恼火，“我真的一点也不奇怪。”

上周在酒吧的结局是他带着一只血淋淋的手回到长桌，告诉他们发生了一点小事他需要提前离开，附赠一个毫无破绽的友好笑容。但显然所有人都知道刚才发生了什么，或多或少，起码肯定都知道他刚才是和谁在一起。因为海伦和约翰立刻就看向了托尼，后者的表情看起来相当不安，亚当很难说自己是否为此感到了某种报复的快意。

但托尼只是至始至终对此保持沉默，表情难看，头也不抬。直到亚当最后离开的时候他才终于和他短暂的对视上，托尼有一瞬间看起来像是要说些什么，但最终只是端起自己的酒杯又喝了一口，于是亚当转身就走。

而在这之后的一周里，所有人都很配合的假装什么都没发生过。甚至海伦也是如此，她总是语气平平，偶尔看亚当的表情就像是研究一个谜题，但始终什么都没说，显而易见肯定有人告诉过她别再插手这件事了，这让亚当不禁嘲讽般的敬佩起托尼带动团队的显著力量。

萝斯海德恰好在这时候打断了他的思绪。

“并非所有事都要绕着你转，亚当。”她说，并且非常不职业化的翻了翻眼睛，“不过看来你们之间又产生了矛盾？”

“你不是需要对我收费才能继续刺探我的隐私吗？”亚当向后靠进座位里，懒洋洋的。

“反正我已经从另一位当事人那里收了过高的费用，可以给你开个例外。”萝斯海德冲他一笑，“茶？”

她起身走向厨房，一副已经确信亚当会回答的样子，那让他结结实实的翻了个白眼，但还是叹了口气回答，“咖啡，如果可以的话。”

“所以，这次你又做了什么？”几分钟后她带着两只精致小巧的茶杯回来，将一杯放在亚当面前。

“你毫不怀疑问题总是出在我身上的态度令我心寒。”亚当很不满意地说，瞪着面前的飘散热气的红茶，“我知道你有咖啡豆，而且是托尼送给你的。”他抗议起来。

萝斯海德压根没理他，自顾自的往她的茶里加了两勺奶，又把方糖推了过来，“托尼虽然没说酒吧的事，但他确实提及过近来你对他过度的关注。”

“所以他是在故意假装什么都不知道。”亚当瞪着方糖杯，僵持了好一会儿，但最终还是拿了过来。萝斯海德冲他满意的一笑。

“事实上，我认为他只是不知道该对这份突如其来的关注做什么。”她说，优雅了喝了一口茶，“他不知道为什么你忽然开始在乎了。”

她的用词让亚当端起的杯子停在了半路，他立刻抬头看了萝斯海德一眼，但对方只是继续冲他微笑，那让他皱起眉。

“虽然并非所有事都绕着你转，但你似乎一直都是托尼唯一难以解决的难题。”她温和的说。

“好消息，现在他也是我的了。”亚当语气生硬的回答。

“那么问题出在哪里？”她摆了一下手，“你依然是主厨，他依然是你的侍者领班。还有什么改变了？”

亚当对这个问题翘起嘴角，语带嘲讽，“还有什么没变？我们现在身处伦敦，我的厨房终于获得了三星，我不喝酒不碰药物，私生活干净的像张白纸。这和过去已经完全不一样了。”

“确实如此。恭喜，顺带一提。”她点了点头，紧接着继续下去，“但除此之外你和托尼的关系并未改变，不是吗？是什么让你想要做出改变？”

“我没有在做出改变。”亚当皱起眉，但立刻意识到这话是错的，萝斯海德看向他的眼神说明她也知道。他只好改口纠正说，“我没有在 _ _刻意__ 试图改变什么。”

萝斯海德点点头，似乎很了解他所想表达的，“你现在头脑清醒，事业有成，终于有大把时间来反省过去。你想做出弥补，这很正常，亚当。”

但亚当只是继续皱着眉，他花了点时间回想最近自己所做的一切，思考着她所说的对他而言是否合理，弥补托尼是否就是他想要达成的目标。但无论从什么角度去考虑这个理由和他的行为都难以吻合，他确实对给托尼带来伤害心存愧疚，他也确实对托尼和海伦说过他想要弥补过去，但他明确知道那不是自己此时此刻会坐在这儿和托尼的心理医生讨论人生的原因。

亚当清楚自己在巴黎时做过无数混账的事，但那没有针对性，而他也没有在停止喝酒之后就忽然对所有人都良心不安了，哪怕是面对被他创伤最深的马歇尔他也难以真正承认自己后悔所对他做的一切，无论记得与否，他曾经做过的一切对那时的他而言都合情合理。

人向来难以为过去的错误赎罪，但亚当甚至不是真的想要赎罪，他只是在继续自己曾经的步伐，区别只在现在他换了一种更稳妥，更能够被接受的方式，而这种方式不再如过去一样会带来无数伤害。

亚当对自身的定位从来都清晰无误，他从九十年代起就一直是他自己，这向来不是他的问题。但这对托尼而言是。

他明明和亚当自己一样清楚知道这点，但依然忍不住对他心存希望。

“我没有在做出弥补。”亚当最终承认倒，忽然对终于理清了自己的思路而备感疲倦。他想起在酒吧卫生间里托尼说的那些话，那时候他觉得如此矛盾，但现在想来都相当正确。这不奇怪，他的小托尼从来都是对的。

“那你究竟在做什么，亚当？”萝斯海德问他，第一次看起来真心实意的觉得疑惑，“通过做这些你能够达成什么目标？”

而正是这个问题让亚当陷入沉思。

他盯着面前的茶杯，这个小巧的瓷器在他依然带着淤青和划痕的手里看起来如此的脆弱易碎，令他不禁想起他目前和托尼的关系，在酒吧的事之后他们几乎再次恢复到巴黎时的那种僵持状态里：托尼一如既往的假装什么都没发生，然后指望亚当根本不记得或只是单纯的不在乎。

如果是过去的话，那一切都会顺从托尼的意思发展下去。他们会继续一起工作，关系融洽又默契十足，没人提起之前发生的事，直到那情况再次重演。唯一的问题只在于现在的亚当不但记得而且在乎。

萝斯海德已经问出了最关键的问题，即便她自己或许都没有发现，而那也是亚当之前没有考虑到的，他太习惯过去那种先做后问的行为方式了，以至于目前的转变对他来说仍然太过新鲜，但只要彻底分析一下自己近来的行为就能够得出所有答案，这甚至对于过去也相当适用，唯一问题在于这个答案几乎违背了所有他曾经坚信的一切。但亚当宁可暂且不去考虑那个，他此刻需要注重的是怎么回答萝斯海德。

所以当他再次抬头看向她的时候，亚当只是耸了耸肩，“和我一直在做的一样。”他回答，语气再次恢复到了平时的那种漫不经心，然后端起茶杯送到嘴边，表情捉摸不定，“试图得到我想要的。”

7.

接着，在那之后的每个凌晨五点，亚当开始更加频繁的想起托尼。

他难以抑制的思考为什么在酒吧里那一刻托尼会如此失控。公平起见，他自己也确实做的越了界，近来他的所有行为都在试图撬动他们之间长久以来的平衡，托尼会对此感到不安很正常，但亚当不明白的是为什么在那个时刻才让一切都爆发了出来。诚然，他知道自己的语言总在刺伤他人，看看他们的谈话结果就知道了，但他甚至依然不确定自己到底做了什么会让托尼显得如此失望。

可是亚当总是在令托尼失望，这在巴黎时就已经不是新鲜事，从某种程度上来说他们俩甚至都已经习惯于此了。不过从未像是酒吧里那刻一样，不，他们之间从来不会是那样的。

托尼那时看起来就像他已经对亚当绝望 _ _透顶__ 。而不明白为什么正在吞噬他所有仅剩的理智。

于是亚当开始回忆过去任何一件本应该引起比酒吧对谈更为严重后果的事情，试图通过对比来得到答案，说句实在话，他也确实有很多可以与之对比的事例，但大多是在巴黎，在戒酒戒毒后他自认为那情况已经急剧减少到一只手就能数出来，不过这也是因为此时他和对方的关系已经不再亲密。

但紧接着，亚当忽然意识到自己从未向托尼解释过他们在酒店里的两场对话。一场显然是米其林人一事的后续，另一场则是有关他们第一次真正挑明托尼对亚当的感情问题。

那时候托尼问他，“你指你愿意为我做早餐，但不是爱上我？”

亚当记得清清楚楚，自己顿了顿，然后回答，“是的。”

甚至连那一次托尼都显得冷静又淡然。失望不可避免，但绝对没有任何的失控。

而事实上，仔细想的话，远先于托尼终于真实的问出口之前这问题就曾频频跃入过亚当的脑海里，但无论多少次他或其他人问自己，亚当始终难以想象自己和托尼身处一段关系之中。

毫无疑问，所有人都认为唯一的问题出在亚当的性取向上，事实上有些人还会说这是好事，因为否则的话如海伦所说那又会产生双倍的亚当·琼斯受害者。

但说实话，巴黎时亚当就有很多次意识不清到根本不知道，也过于兴奋而完全不在乎自己操的是男人还是女人，性对他而言就是性，没有更深刻的含义也不值得过多的辩解。确实，在清醒时他总是会和女性调情，因为他对于同性毫无想法，与此同时竭尽所能避免一切可能的稳定关系。但即便是那个时候的他也有过一张为于他而言相对特别的人所保留的名单，提醒他不能太过出格，尽管效果甚微。但无论如何，托尼·巴拉迪仍然恰好就是那些名字中的一个。

因此，替自己辩解一句，亚当也确实为试图回复托尼的感情而付出过努力。在巴黎时他甚至因此去试探性的幻想自己是否能接受和托尼上床。

他曾经在酒吧里穿过人群看向那个小个子的西班牙人，观察着托尼那时候更明亮的金棕发色，深色的眼睛，湿润的嘴唇，以及他弯腰去取酒时布料紧绷勾勒出的腰和臀部的曲线，幻想如果这样的托尼·巴拉迪对他而言全然陌生、假设他们从未一起工作、未曾在彼此最快活又艰难的日子里结识、也永远没有成为朋友的话，自己是否能够用手指和舌头去如同对待任何别的异性床伴一样去取悦对方，去按住那个苍白的后颈，抓着那些金棕的头发，然后又深又重的把他狠狠操进床单里，或者甚至是反过来用嘴和手帮他达到高潮。

遗憾又幸运的是，就一个同样漂亮但全然陌生的巴拉迪而言，这个想法实确实对亚当毫无半点束缚力。

但如果将这情况置于他所认识又熟悉的那个托尼身上——那个第一次见面便对他高高挑起眉毛但依然露出微笑、明明是左撇子却坚持左手戴表右手拿刀、在每次亚当令他自己或者别人失望时毫无忌讳的用西语咒骂，但总是会在他醉酒或嗑药后叹着气轻揉他的后颈和头发、对品酒有着非同一般的绝佳味觉而且对酒窑有一种奇怪的执着、在亚当会注意到时总习惯躲闪视线，又在他不看的时候目光凝固、那个全欧洲最出色的侍者领班——还有另外其他无数独属于他们的细节，而如果是 _ _这个__ 托尼的话——那答案不言而喻。

只能说他的小托尼在那张名单上的排位实在太过靠前的特殊。于是从那时候起亚当便知道他与托尼之间的问题不再是性了，想来也是，否则那样就未免太过简单。

所以有关他和托尼之间的关系真正关键的问题是：即使在亚当·琼斯最好的时刻，他也难以想象自己能和任何人够维持一段健康的稳定关系。

看看安娜·玛丽就知道了，而就算那时候他明知道他们的结局会如何也依然控制不住自己。

而同样的，他也难以想象和托尼分手后自己或者对方仍然能够不为所动的继续一起工作，而他需要最好的领班带领他的餐厅团队。这就是他的理由，而且他对此相当明确。厨房在那时候是他生命中唯一能够绝对确认的存在，在那些高温、重压和尖利的咒骂之下，他才能仿若归家般安定，而他愿意不惜一切代价去确保这点。

恰好彼时托尼·巴拉迪正是亚当能保留这一切的重要因素，厨房于亚当便是一切，而没有托尼这一切都没有可能，甚至到了伦敦的起始也是如此。他需要托尼爱他，为了他的梦想和他自己着想，亚当需要托尼的身份背景，需要他的餐厅，他的名声和他的本领，除此之外他还需要托尼本身。

但与此同时，他更加需要说服自己不能对这份感情抱有任何别的期望，并且还要破除一切有可能站在托尼和他的梦想之间的障碍。在巴黎时这似乎相当简单，酒精药物和滥交总有帮助，他对大部分事情都不会多想，只是去做。但现在一切都截然不同了。

这个西班牙人对于亚当而言是如此特殊，以至于就在他持续不断的回避又拖延问题的时候，他已经变得货真价实的无可取代，而对此亚当毫无备选方案。

萝斯海德曾说过亚当畏惧他人和人际关系中的不完美，他那时只感到被戳中痛处和被托尼说出隐私的痛苦和愤怒，但如今想来她并不是全错。而且，倘若非要补充的话，亚当同等程度的难以忍受自己的不完美。而托尼从很久以前起便是他诸多问题当中的一个，时至今日也变成了仅剩的那一个。

而亚当不知道托尼对此是如何作想的。

他甚至不知道托尼是否知道这一切，因为他从未向对方提起过这些。他们认识已经太久以至于他自认为托尼理应了解所有的事了。

亚当曾经不在乎厨房以外的一切，因为他的过去和家庭因素（托尼确实了解这点）；他一度受海伦所吸引因为他在她身上看到了一个更好版本的自己（再一次，托尼甚至双手支持）；他一直以来都知道托尼对自己的感情，但始终难以做出回复，并认为这已经是最好的处理方式（依然，有关这点托尼和他保持统一战线）。

而在这期间，托尼看过各式各样的女人，糟糕的，好的，美丽的，平凡的，所有类型都在亚当身边逗留过，但他哪一个都没留下来，而托尼是少数比亚当自己更清楚其中原因的人。他那时候私生活混乱，厨房外总是意识不清，酒精和药物常年伴随。彼时报刊评论称他为厨房里的恶魔，但凡是再了解他一些的人都知道厨房外他更加如此。那时留在亚当·琼斯身边的人只能是他的大厨或合作伙伴，任何与他展开的浪漫关系，有时乃至友谊都不是明智之举，他总是在无意识或者有意识的推开所有人。

但无论种种，托尼依然留下了。或者该说被留下了。

他从未意识到自己对托尼做了什么，因为他自认为托尼理应已经了解一切。但反过来说，他也一度以为自己已经了解了托尼的一切。

而在酒店里的另一场谈话时——有关误会米其林人一事——那时他走过去吻了托尼，出于狂喜和震惊和一切违背他的信念的纯粹冲动，亚当完全不知道自己在做什么，他甚至没有在思考，只是下意识的做了那刻他最想做的事，尽管他在那之后立刻发现了自己的错误于是被烫伤似的松开了手，但他确信自己完全没有隐藏好所有的情绪，因为他根本无法将目光从托尼的脸上移开。

而那一刻——在那个特殊的时刻，托尼同样震惊的看着他，甚至对他说了谢谢，但紧接着，一如巴黎时他被亚当抓住自己的凝视时的每一刻一样，他忐忑不安，紧张的几乎语无伦次，随即便挪开视线不再看向亚当。

但如果托尼在那时候 _ _真正的__ 看他了的话，他一定会发现的。但他没有，那时候亚当甚至无比庆幸他没有那么做，否则的话他很怀疑自己是否还能保留最后的自控力，而彼时他以为托尼之所以这么做是出于他们共同的理解，一种对保持他们的平衡的尊重和坚持。

但此时此刻，回想着在那间酒吧的卫生间里托尼终于看向自己时的那种目光——受伤又失望透顶——亚当忽然开始怀疑长久以来托尼是否真的 _ _明白过__ 他对自己意味着什么。

而思考这个问题的答案足以令他彻夜清醒。

但无论那个回答怎么样，亚当明白是时候必须作出改变了。那时在那房间里他之所以回答“是的”是因为他认为自己仍需要做出选择，而彼时厨房和其他一切于他而言没有可比性。但现在，在海伦向他说过的那一番话和最终获得三星后，亚当前所未有的轻松。

海伦试图令他明白厨房不该是他的一切，他还有同伴和家人，而为此他永远对她心存感激，这是长久以来他一直缺失的，也是她真正令亚当羡慕又敬佩的地方。感情和关系从来不是他的长项，而尽管有时候他依然对这些心存怀疑，但至少现在他在尝试去相信，而且他也确实在以为自己已经失去所有机会后活了下来（很不情愿的，但他必须得承认里斯在这事上也有所帮助）。

更不用提在那之后亚当确实得到了自己长久以来最想要的东西。三星非常棒，它是亚当一直以来梦寐以求的生存的目标和意义，但当他真正从托尼嘴里听到这个消息的时候，他有种古怪的平静和好奇，确实，他在那一刻非常快乐，但他紧接着想的更多的却是新季度的菜单该配合什么酱料，以及，托尼是怎么知道要在这儿找到他的（萝斯海德，后一个问题的答案立刻就浮现出来，这人真的需要一点职业操守，而前一个的答案他还在思考中）。

所以，或许还是有些东西可以和厨房一样对他意义深重的。（或者比它更加重要。）

而此时此刻，亚当意识到他必须反省为了达成那个他曾以为如此重要目的，他牺牲过多少自己与他人本应得的东西。尽管长久以来他其实完全可以两者兼得，如果他能对自己和他人多一点点信心的话，虽然这意味着会有着更高的风险，但至少他也应该有这个胆量去尝试，可惜那时候他有酒精和药物作为任何他自认为难以抉择问题的答案，而现在他确确实实已经无路可退。

因为事情进展到当下这步，无论他作何感想，他与托尼之间的关系都已经明显的受到了他近期行为的波及，并因此产生了难以复原的磨痕。

站在理智角度对现状进行分析的话，亚当不认为自己可以做到顺从托尼的希望继续跟他玩巴黎时的假装游戏，他现在已经戒酒戒毒，头脑清晰，实在难再装失忆，而且他也确实在乎托尼；但反之，倘若他真要尝试伸出手的话，那也意味着有一定程度的几率他会一败涂地。托尼目前对于他的态度从酒吧那次的对话里可以明显的看出来，亚当不认为自己还有余地能承担让托尼再失望一次的后果，如果他没有已经彻底失去机会的话。

这是一个彻彻底底的双赢或双输的局面，没有任何折中的余地。

因此亚当又想了想，便干脆把决定权推给了自己感性的一面。而只是简单一想自己长久以来第二想要的究竟是什么，他立刻就得到了答案。

接着他看了看钟，又觉得在那之前自己真的应该先向萝斯海德配一些安眠药。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 里斯/托尼；HE

1.

第一次见面的时候，里斯几乎是立刻就被那个西班牙男孩吸引住了。

里斯是后来才到的简卢克的厨房的，那时候托尼·巴拉迪已经在那儿待了一年，他在里斯作介绍的时候靠在后面和另外几个人凑在一起，所以里斯始终没发现他，直到简卢克说了里斯的名字，“这是蒙哥马利·里斯，来自英国，他之前在林可餐厅做学徒。”

几乎是立刻的，后方就传来了几声毫无掩饰的嗤笑，里斯对此挑起一根眉毛，朝那边投去视线后看到了一个美国小子正双臂环胸看着自己，表情介于讥讽和不耐烦之间。

“说真的，大厨，我们都知道了新来的小子有个狗屎的名字，”那个美国佬大声说，他的法语发音又快又稳，不过语气懒洋洋的，“这是纯粹的浪费时间，我们应该开始准备材料了。”在他周围的几个人立刻发出配合的笑声，围绕在他身边的人群晃动了一下，露出了另一个几乎是半藏在阴影里的男孩。

里斯的视线在他身上逗留了一会儿，他注意到他有一双棕色的大眼睛和对于厨房来说过长的头发，他在翻白眼，但依然略微翘着嘴角，他在注意到里斯看他的目光后冲他眨了眨眼，扩大了那个笑容，而那令里斯差点难以移开视线。

简卢克在这场骚动里叹了口气，大声但是相当无奈的说，“亚当，注意你的态度。”由此里斯立刻知道了这个美国佬的名字和对方在厨房里的地位。亚达·琼斯，当然了，还能是谁呢？那个许多主厨口里的天才学徒。显然，他是简卢克的厨房的重心，而这个老厨师看起来对他毫无办法，但这不意味着里斯也是如此。

“我同意亚当的说法，事实上，这确实是浪费时间。”里斯侧了一下头，抬高音量的同时确保自己的发音完美。那些笑声立刻就消失了，而这次换成那个美国佬冲他挑起一根眉毛。

“或许我们应该用实力来说话，如果亚当那么明显的对我有所不满的话。”他顿了顿，接着展现出一侧尖利的牙齿，几乎是威胁的露齿一笑，“顺便一提，很荣幸见到你，亚当·琼斯。”

有一阵子几乎整个厨房里都没半点声音，琼斯看起来就像是完全被惊讶和逗乐了，而简卢克只是冲他们俩叹了口气，亚当冲里斯高高的挑起眉毛，最后放下了环胸的双臂，回以一个同样尖利的笑容，“有趣，蒙哥马利——”他说，但是里斯立刻打断他，“噢不，叫我里斯，听你挣扎着念我的名字实在是太残忍了。”附赠又一个威胁的笑容。

这让亚当阴沉下了表情，似乎终于被彻底的惹恼了，他顿了顿，然后向前迈了一步，表情冷冻般的紧绷但依然透露了明显的愤怒，“——里斯，”他嘶声说，“为什么我们不走着瞧呢？”接着在他能够作答转身就走。

简卢克对着这一幕又是一声叹息，然后摆摆手示意团队解散，他简单告诉了里斯的职位，他负责处理鱼，而那和琼斯的职位差了一截，那个美国佬因此冲他投来的视线让里斯相当恼火，但是他知道之后自己有的是机会。在那之后他就完全陷入了厨房快节奏的进度里，而等他终于有空想起来那个长头发的男孩的时候，对方已经完全不见了踪影。

*

晚餐高峰终于结束的时候，里斯得到了十分钟的休息，他在走出去的半路就叼上了一根烟，疲倦的用另一只手揉着自己的后颈。简卢克的厨房一如他想象的一样，激烈而且快速而且追求几乎是苛刻的完美，和里斯自己的目标完全如出一辙。他满足于确信自己待在了对的地方，又为之后自己的发展而感到忐忑又急切，但无论如何，这都只是一个开始，而里斯已经迫不及待。

他推开后门便一脚踏入伦敦二月有些寒冷的空气里，厨房的后门连着小巷，干净整洁，沿路到主街都点缀着街灯，即使关上门也可以听见厨房里依然热烈的声响，那让里斯忍不住对自己微笑起来。而接着他背后的门又猛地开了，有什么直接撞上了他的后背，伴随着一声难以分辨语言的低叫。里斯猜测那应该是西语，肯定那是句脏话。他回过头，接着彻底惊讶的挑起了眉毛。

“是你？”撞上他的人抬头露出一张熟悉的脸，带着同样惊讶的表情，但很快转变为一个微笑，他的声音和外貌一样的柔软，但是发音完美的标准。

这是之前在厨房里的那个男孩，他穿着侍者服，但是扯开了领带，露出了一部分脖颈，另外他还把头发扎成了一个小马尾，有几根已经凌乱的垂了下来挂在他的脸颊两侧，甚至粘着柔软的半张着的嘴唇，而他的眼睛在这样的距离看几乎大的不可思议，与此同时是新鲜蜂蜜的那种暖棕色，在后巷有些昏暗的灯光下他看起来惊人的年轻又漂亮，而里斯在这一刻几乎觉得自己的呼吸都被夺走。

“嘿。”他最终艰难的说，让自己的回过神，这时候那男孩已经又是冲他一笑，然后侧身绕过他走到小巷另一头，与此同时拿出烟叼上，里斯看着他被制服勾勒出来的背影，走过去从口袋里掏出火机替他点上，并在对方接受的时候紧盯着他浓密的睫毛看个不停。

“所以，”那男孩呼出一口烟雾，侧头看向里斯，依然维持着那个好奇但是友好的表情，“我能叫你蒙哥马利，还是那对于我来说也太长了？”

里斯冲他笑着摇了摇头，把自己的烟点上才堪堪止住一句‘你想怎么叫我都可以’，然后才回答，“事实上，我是真的不喜欢我的名字，太长太繁琐，”他顿了顿又补充，“可以回呛那个混蛋完全算是附赠品。”

这让那男孩仰头大笑起来，看起来完全被逗乐了，他这么做的时候露出了白净的脖颈和一部分的细小的锁骨，接着又再次看向里斯，说话时声音里依然带着轻快的笑意，“所以，就是里斯了？”

“看来是的，”他回以微笑，接着又几乎是试探性的问，“你呢？”

“托尼。”男孩说，耸了耸肩，几乎是狡猾的一笑，“托尼·巴拉迪，但是和你的情况不一样，我更希望别人用我的名字。”

里斯忍不住翻了翻眼睛，“所以，就是托尼了？”他接着故意用对方的语气反问。

那男孩——现在是托尼了，冲他露齿一笑，看起来全然的漂亮又友好，一模一样的回答，“看来是的。”

然后里斯还想说些什么，但是厨房里忽然传来大喊，听起来像是托尼的名字，后者立刻骂了一声，这回是法语了，然后最后一口后把烟头扔在了地上踩灭，他在回去之前没忘记抬头给了里斯又一个微笑，那让他几乎就要伸手把他留下来。

不过在托尼推门进去之前先有人从里面探了头出来，里斯立刻认出那是琼斯，而对方正是刚才大喊着托尼的名字的人，“小托尼——嘿，简在找你，你去哪儿了？”他刚说完就看到了在后面靠着墙壁的里斯，那让他立刻做了一个几乎算是危险的表情，“为什么这混账也在这？”这个问题显然是冲里斯来的，他冰冷的露齿一笑，比了比自己手里的烟作为回复。但显然琼斯依然不信服，他接着又转向托尼，语气过于严厉，“他对你做了什么吗？”

而这个问题让里斯皱起眉，不过他看着托尼对此只是结结实实的翻了个白眼，然后用西语快速的回复了些什么，接着就在亚当能说更多之前把他的头按回了门后面。

“抱歉，”托尼一边挣扎着继续按住亚当，一边又侧头回来冲里斯露出了一个相当歉疚的表情，他看起来是真的在为亚当的态度而觉得抱歉，“他就是个货真价实的混账，别听他说的一半的话。”

里斯确实没想到他们会是朋友，而且看起来是很亲密的那种，但无论如何，这都不影响里斯之后的看法，事实上反倒让这个情况变得更有趣了，所以他只是冲他侧着头挑起眉毛，然后说，“小托尼？”

“是啊，给所有人起绰号显然是我们的惯例。”托尼冲再次翻了个白眼，他还想说什么，但显然还在门另一头的琼斯又做了什么，他的身体倾侧，差点被直接拉进门去，但在那之前他还是牢牢抓住了门把，并且往门里狠狠踹了一脚，再次回头冲着里斯愧疚的微笑，“放心，你会有你的。米歇尔和麦克斯都喜欢你，不是谁都能当面呛住亚当。”

而这话显然让门里的那位相当的不满，这回托尼明显没法再抵抗了，他最后冲里斯摆了摆手，然后就在他甚至能对此做出回答前被拖进了门里，留下里斯独自在后巷里冲着阖上的门若有所思。

2.

“你什么时候打算告诉亚当我们的事？”里斯问，声音沙哑，与此同时紧紧握着托尼的胯骨，他缓慢而用力的摆动了一下腰部，狠狠的再次撞进对方体内。

“老天啊，”托尼仰起头艰难的吐出一串西语的脏话，紧闭双眼，脚后跟抵住里斯的后背并且不断地收紧，他的表情被快感和某种难以言喻的痛苦扭曲，“里斯，不是现在！”

“抱歉，亲爱的。”里斯冲他歉疚的一笑，低头在汗津津的锁骨上印上一串安抚的吻，舌尖抵在凹槽处留下红痕的地方，接着他加快了冲撞的速度，每一下都重重的碾过前列腺，同时他的手指在掌下的皮肤上以会留下淤青的力道抓紧。

那让托尼发出细小的破碎的呻吟，他胡乱的揽紧里斯的肩膀，指甲用力抓着对方的后背，他已经快到了，小腹的沉淀感和热度在持续的加重，熟悉又美好的知觉在离他而去，他的阴茎在两人紧密相贴的身体间抽搐，还差这么一下，托尼再次闭上眼睛，张开嘴——但接着，里斯又说话了，“但是说实话，你每次都这么回答已经让我有一点的不耐烦了。”

而这还不够，他甚至将性器抽出来了一些，只剩龟头留在穴口暧昧的打着圈，托尼气喘吁吁，咒骂着张开眼，恼火又烦躁的伸手就要给对方一巴掌，结果刚抬手就被里斯抓住两只手腕，重重按回床单里。

“老天啊，甜心，”里斯撇了撇嘴，露出了一个‘认真的？’的表情，“你在床上能有多暴力总是会让我惊讶。”

“你他妈的发什么疯？”托尼根本懒得理他，说真的，他现在离真的跳起来揍里斯一顿只差一点，他本来已经 _ _那么近__ 了，只剩最后的一碰，而这个混蛋——托尼扭动着手腕，但对方只是更加用力的把他按了下去，附赠一个被逗乐了似的眼神，“托尼，就只是回答问题，别那么严肃。”他的声音轻快，但托尼能读懂他的表情并且知道他完全严肃的很。他是真的非常在意这事。

“老天啊，你不可能是认真的——里斯！”托尼把头重重栽回床单里，并且急切的扭动着身体试图靠近正如同某种动物般笼罩在他身上的里斯，但对方只是灵巧的抽开了身体，那让托尼愤怒的大声呻吟起来，觉得自己已经硬的发痛，“蒙哥马利，我发誓如果你现在不把你的老二重新插进来的话——”

“——惹恼我也没用，甜心，”里斯用唱歌似的语气说，低头在托尼汗津津的额头上亲了一口，又接着让嘴唇沿着鼻梁滑到他张开的嘴角，托尼恨不得咬他一口，但还是在对方把舌头探进来的时候迫不及待的吮吸起来。不过这接触同样没持续多久，里斯不情愿但还是坚定的抽身退开，留下托尼忍无可忍的爆发出一阵法语的咒骂，他觉得自己的眼眶都在发烫，老天啊他没法再忍下去了——“你到底想要干嘛，混账？”

“就像我一开始说的，”里斯回答，声音嘶哑，显然在这种时候停下对他也很不好受，但见鬼的这混球就是不肯松手，“回答我的问题，托尼，你打算什么时候告诉亚当我和你的关系？”

“我也说了，不是现在！”托尼猛地瞪向他，“老天啊，我真的不想在和你上床的时候想起另一个混账！”

这话让里斯的表情立刻沉了下来，他几乎是面无表情，依然扣在托尼手腕上的手指最后猛地收紧了一下，令人发痛，然后便彻底松开了。里斯抽身的时候没有离开太远，但也只是表情凝固的注视着墙壁上的一个点。

那话一出口托尼就恨不得给自己来一巴掌，他重重叹了口气，双手捂住脸，之前迫切的想要发泄的渴望也在这种气氛下黯淡了下去，他在原地待了半分钟，里斯至始至终保持沉默，最后他咒骂了一句进自己的掌心里，然后松开手翻身下床。托尼的余光瞥见里斯几乎就要抬手阻拦自己，但最终他还是没动，那让他想要大笑又想要再次叹气。

他在床下找到自己的裤子，翻了一会儿之后重新折返回床上，把手里的东西抛进里斯怀里，在里斯对此高高挑起两根眉毛的时候翻了个白眼。

那是一个钥匙，在钥匙链上还挂着一张万能房卡，看起来已经存在过好一阵子了。

“是的，这是我的钥匙；以及是的，我想要你搬进来，酒店和我的公寓都是。”托尼呼出一口气，接着又抓了抓自己垂下来的头发，避开里斯的目光，非常不情愿的继续了下去，“亚当知道我们的事，但他不认为我们是认真的，所以，”他耸了耸肩，又指了指里斯手里的那把钥匙，“我觉得你去告诉他会更有效果。我只是……我不知道，”他犹豫了好一会儿，咬了咬下唇才继续下去，“认为我们还没到合适的时候。”

__我知道我是认真的，但我不知道你会不会相信我。_ _

托尼没把这话说出来，有一瞬间他几乎后悔自己没在下床的时候就直接穿上衣服走人，空气里压抑的气氛令人难以承受，他一点也不知道里斯对此如何作想，也不知道如果对方继续问出那些问题的话，自己该如何说服他才能够听起来不像是一个借口。这种种叠加在一起只让托尼想逃，但是他明确的知道那已经晚了，现在他已经无路可躲。

在一阵沉默后，里斯忽然动弹了，他凑过去，捏着托尼的下巴让对方抬头看向自己，但他自己却没有立刻让他们的视线对视，里斯依然看着自己掌心的那串钥匙，那表情起先让托尼觉得困惑，但接着意识到那就是每次里斯吻他时的样子。他的眼神就像是在目睹奇迹，就好像这就是他生命中最重要的一切，而托尼为自己没有早点意识到这点而无法呼吸。

“我为你陷入爱河的时间几乎和我们认识的时间一样长，托尼，”里斯最终开口了，他用上了法语，凝固般的蓝眼睛终于看向托尼，他的眼神和语气一样的轻柔，就好像在重述一个只有他们俩直到的秘密，伴随着一个细小的，私密的微笑，“没有什么时候会是不适合的时候。”而在这之后，他再次凑上去亲吻了托尼的嘴唇，甜蜜又轻柔、仿佛他面对的是某个精巧至极，需要最小心翼翼的去对待的东西、好像他的整个世界都取决于这一个小小的吻，和第一次以及之后的每一次如出一辙。

托尼难以承受的闭上眼睛，他想着里斯说的话，想着他们第一次见面里斯为他点烟又冲他一脸无可救药的微笑的样子，想着在这之后长久以来发生过的所有好的坏的事，想着亚当·琼斯，想着里斯和自己第一次因为喝醉而上床，以及在那之后第一次在床单之外的私人接触，到最后他们确定关系——这个英国人一直都存在，从巴黎到伦敦，从他们混乱又快活的18岁到如今的世界顶峰，从他无可救药的爱上亚当·琼斯到现在为另一个人心跳不已——每一个重要或者不重要的时刻。而如果仔细想想的话，托尼难以想象还有别的任何人能够让他像现在、此时此刻的那样无比满足又充满爱意。

当这个吻终于断开的时候，里斯维持着那个笑容，他看着托尼的表情就好像他对这些想法早已一清二楚，托尼忍不住回以微笑，接着又垂下头把额头抵住里斯的肩膀。

“所以，我们刚才到哪儿了？”

3.

里斯到朗庭的时候刚好是下班时间，他提前离开了自己的厨房为的就是能在晚上去接托尼，或者也能陪他待到一起回家，不过刚巧他就在厨房门口撞上了琼斯，对方看到他后立刻挑起一根眉毛，双臂环胸靠在了门上。

“让我大胆一猜，”他的语气嘲讽，“你这次来不是为了看看我们的营业效绩？”

“噢当然不，”里斯回以同样的表情，几乎有些被逗乐了，“我来看是什么造成了你们的营业效绩。”

亚当为这话侧头笑了一下，“是啊，你当然是了。”他顿了顿，接着切入了整体，用非常漫不经心的语气问，“所以我听说你们是认真的？”

“取决于你是出于朋友的角度在提问，还只是纯粹想要继续当个混蛋？”里斯立刻反问回去，然后满足的看着亚当的表情立刻松懈了下来，有那么一瞬间他看起来像是不确定自己该发怒还是感到不安，但最终他两者都没做，只是耸了耸肩。

“说实话，我也不确定。”他说，似乎完全的真诚，还有些紧张。

而这让里斯终于感到货真价实的惊讶，他研究了半天琼斯的表情，对方只是显得不适应的茫然，就好像他是真的不知道自己对此的感受。

“无论是哪一种，亚当，”但里斯依然保持着警惕，谨慎的说，“现在你已经没有选项了。”

亚当似乎直到现在才被这个认知击中，他皱了一下眉，接着抬手抓了抓自己的头发，“操，是啊，”他最终叹了口气，表情快速的转换着，直到落定在一个有些无奈的微笑上，“但说实话，里斯，我觉得我早在很久以前就没有选项了。”

直到这个时刻里斯才能够彻底确认亚当是在向他全然的坦诚，这是他在他们认识的长久以来第二次看见如此不肯定又不安的亚当·琼斯，区别在于这次他没有一心求死也没又复发的一塌糊涂。他似乎只是真的在为自己的过去而感到愧疚和后悔。

天知道里斯和亚当的关系在大部分时候有多糟糕透顶，但在某些时刻，某些特殊的，比如在厨房的重重压力之下、比如现在讨论着某个来自他们共同的过去、现在和未来的人物——在这些时候，他们或许是全世界唯一能够理解彼此的人。

而这让里斯如释重担，他想着亚当所说的话的含义，以及托尼对自己说过的那些话，然后几乎是惊叹的回答，“是啊，你或许是。”

亚当摇摇头，几乎是喃喃着，“这感觉真够不好受。”

“欢迎来到俱乐部。”里斯冲他露齿一笑。

“拜托，”亚当结结实实的翻了个白眼，换上了法语，“我们都知道从巴黎时你们就混在一起了。”

“那完全是另外一回事，”里斯同样用上了法语，语气比他预想的更加严厉，“那时候他疯了似的爱着你。”

“而你疯了似的爱着他，”亚当立刻用一样的语气回答，但接着他看起来只是真实的在感到后悔，降低了音量又补充道，“一项我在那时候缺乏的能力。”

里斯挑起眉毛，立刻明白了亚当没说完的那句话，并由衷感到惊讶。但接着他意识到当然会是这样了，这可怜的老混账当然会这么做，尽管现在他已经彻底的晚了。里斯为此摇摇头笑起来，几乎就要真心的替他觉得惋惜，但接着又觉得他完全就是活该。

“无论如何，”亚当同样也意识到里斯明白了他的意思，立刻抬起手快速的抓了抓自己的鼻子，低头遮住所有表情，“我很确信他现在完全的爱着你。”顿了顿之后他又说，语气压抑，“事实上，我认为他已经这么做有一阵子了，只是他自己都没意识到。”

“我知道。”里斯简单的回答。这让亚当抬头朝他投来快速的一瞥，接着又挪开了视线。

“所以，恭喜，我猜。”他最终说，眼神茫然，“起码还是有一些好事从我们的过去里诞生了。”

这让他们都陷入了共同的沉默，各自陷在对过去的思考和回忆，他们都有后悔的时刻，但里斯必须承认在这方面亚当远胜于他，不过这也让他几乎是唯一一次真正赢过了对方，而为此里斯难以形容自己此刻有多感激又觉得自己有多幸运。就从亚当刚才的这段对话和他的态度来看，他自己也清除无误的知道这点。

最后重新抬起头的时候，亚当又变回了平时的那个人，漫不经心而且语带嘲讽，“仍然，”他说，语气再度欢快起来，这次里斯难以分辨他是不是认真的了，“我还是有资格在你比我更加伤了托尼的心的时候把你揍进地里。”

他说完后就立刻站直，没有等待任何回复，在匆匆经过里斯空出门口的位置的时候在里斯肩上沉重一拍。“不是开玩笑。”他说完最后一句就快速离开了。

而在亚当离开门口后厨房里的景象终于得以被看见，托尼在长桌边和几个厨师聊天，完全没注意到这边的事，他解开了领带和第一颗纽扣，看起来轻松又自然，在被逗乐的时候仰头真诚的大笑，看起来前所未有的轻快，而当他偶尔伸手去抓垂下来的头发时，他食指上的新戒指几乎夺人眼目。

里斯让自己在原地继续站了好一会儿，让是自己使他能够如此的想法沉淀下去，然后不得不按耐住突如其来的不真实感和胸腔里那股长久以来一直存在的撼动，感到那些感触在他持续凝视的时候变得难以想象的强烈，甚至令他难以呼吸——而这让他忍不住微笑，接着快步走了进去。

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路人/Tony；noncon；药奸；无详细性描写

亚当知道在他们第一次以为米其林人来了的时候，他吓到了托尼。他那时候刚被揍得神志不清，而长久以来渴望的成功近在咫尺，那令他神经紧绷脑内几乎一片空白。但他记得自己冲托尼提高声音吼了两句，命令他回来待着等出菜，他的表情一定相当难看，因为托尼立刻瞪大眼睛冲他点点头。一看到那个表情浮现在托尼的脸上，亚当立刻就意识到自己做错了什么，但那时候已经来不及了，而他们还有更重要的事需要面对，所以他只是咬住自己的脸颊内侧，然后低下头继续摆菜，一个字都没说。

在那之后发生的一系列事让他更加没有时间和心思去考虑那时候发生的事。

而等一切终于尘埃落定，他得到了梦寐以求的三星，拥有了一个半新的运营良好的厨房团队，康提，大卫，麦克斯和海伦都陪在身边；他在萝斯海德的督促下每周二十点参加互助小组会，每天晚上会花时间在泰晤士河边独自漫步；他和所有人都开始慢慢相处，甚至能在面对里斯的时候维持至少三分钟的心平气和。

直到那时，亚当终于能坐下来回想那次米其林的误会时他对托尼所做的事。而那令他在凌晨五点深深叹气进自己的双手里，呼吸冰冷又急促。他当然记得上次托尼露出这样惊慌的表情是什么时候，而回想起那些令一阵苦涩和黑暗的情绪压迫住他的胃，那感受是他无比熟悉的恶心和愤怒。

那也是他离开巴黎并决定是时候断绝一切的原因。

那是在巴黎时的事，亚当彼时和安娜·玛丽不再在一起了但是依然关系复杂，而里斯刚离开了他的厨房并且试图开始自己的新事业，紧紧跟随米歇尔的步伐；而他们的厨房刚获得了二星，令他陷入了一股自我仇恨又自我膨胀的狂躁情绪里，以至于很长一段时间里，他整日酗酒嗑药，而且带着还留在他身边的那些人一起。

托尼是少数依然能够在一晚的酒精和药物轰炸下尚存理智的人，他通常都会负责在第二天早上把他们挨个踹醒，然后把他们拖回餐厅。那时候亚当会在前一秒为此感谢他，又会在后一秒嘲笑他自以为是，托尼总是会在这些时刻冲他深深叹气，然后告诉他有一天他会死在某个不为人知的下水道里，而那时候没人会给他献花。

“我可不担心这个。”亚当记得自己每次都是这样回答的，伴随着头痛欲裂的宿醉，搭上托尼的肩膀覆上自己大半的体重，嘴唇凑在对方的耳朵旁边吹着气直到托尼的脸从耳根开始泛红，彼时他就知道托尼对自己的感情，而托尼也知道。

“你总会找到我的，是不是，小托尼？”

而托尼每次都会侧过头躲开亚当的呼吸，但是不会松开扶着他的手，垂下头疲倦的用西语低声回答，“是啊，我总是会的，混球。”

他肯定以为亚当听不懂，但在他第一次这么回答之后亚当就去查过了，他只是从来没告诉过托尼。

这样的情况一直持续到有一天，他们在一整天的工作后再次来到夜店，安娜·玛丽不在，而里斯和他的新团队恰好在，他和亚当之间的关系有些紧张，所以托尼不得不在两桌之间当起了调节人，这让亚当在更加恼火又焦躁的同时也有更多时间和别的女孩在一起，其中有些人带来了一些新药，亚当自己都没用过，他知道这可能不对劲，但他一点也不在乎。而托尼终于回到他身边的时候，他直接把两粒药丸递了过去，一个字也没说。

托尼看着他，表情无奈，但最终还是接了过来。

在那之后有几个女孩过来坐在了亚当和麦克斯的大腿上，托尼立刻就起身离开了，亚当看到他去了里斯那桌后便移开了视线，那女孩接着开始拖着他和她的朋友一起玩游戏，他配合他们折腾了好一会儿，有一段时间甚至还短暂的失去了意识，而当他终于清醒过来的时候，他才注意到托尼不在附近。

亚当艰难的站了起来，一个原本躺在亚当腿上的女孩因为他的动作而摔了下来，发出几声响亮的咒骂，他没理她，眉头紧皱开始环视四周，现在大概是凌晨四五点，店里已经没什么人，一眼就能看到托尼哪儿都不在，他直接找到麦克斯然后在他脸上扇了两巴掌把他也叫醒。

“嘿，你看到托尼了吗？”亚当问，麦克斯痛叫了一声，但接着含糊的说没有。一股不安在他的胃里纠结起来，他站起来，又把麦克斯踹下沙发，“起来，蠢猪，托尼不见了。”他抬起手看了看表，眉头皱的更紧，“我们还有两个小时就要回到厨房，快去找他。”

麦克斯在地上呻吟了几声，又用意大利语咒骂了亚当一会儿，最终还是爬了起来，跌跌撞撞的挨个叫醒其他人。亚当则走到吧台去问几个调酒师有没有看到他们的同伴，几个人都冲他摇头，而就在亚当的焦躁情绪愈发严重的时候，麦克斯忽然在背后喊了他一声，声音听起来清醒又紧绷。

“亚当！”

他转过头，看到麦克斯表情惊恐，不安立刻笼罩了他。

“有人看到托尼和朋友进了那边的包厢。”他说，瞪大眼睛回看向亚当，电话就在耳边，“但是我问了里斯，他说他们三点钟的时候就走了。”

亚当愣了两秒，然后转身就小跑向里面的包间。他打开了几间门，但是什么都没看到，与此同时听见麦克斯跟上来喊着他的名字，亚当没理他，他继续往前找，直到在最后一间才看到有人的迹象，一张凌乱的床，床单拖在地上，上面还躺着一个赤裸的男人，看起来睡得迷糊刚被吵醒。

这时候旁边的卫生间里传来呕吐的声音。

亚当立刻几步走进去，无视身后陌生男人恼火的大喊，他直接撞开门，然后终于看到了托尼。

他正侧对着亚当靠在马桶旁，同样浑身赤裸，他的背和后腰上有明显的淤青，头发乱七八糟的，瞪大眼睛看向亚当。他脸上有明显的干涸的水痕，嘴唇还破了一块。

“别。”托尼说，声音干哑破碎，“亚当，别。”

而就是这句话让亚当立刻明白发生了什么，他彻底的清醒了，只觉得手指冰冷，脑内一片空白。

直到他听见麦克斯在身后喊他名字的声音才回过神，亚当看了托尼一眼的脸就立刻又折到外面，刚好对上麦克斯，他一指还在床上的那个男人，按耐住自己想要撕碎点什么的冲动，听到自己的声音沙哑干涩的说，“别让他走了。”

他的表情一定透露了什么，因为麦克斯立刻就瞪大了眼睛，他快速的点点头，然后说，“里斯在来的路上，亚当，托尼在哪——”

亚当没回答，他转身回到厕所，甩上门又反锁了。等他气喘吁吁的回头看向托尼的时候，他已经把头埋进了双臂之间，呼吸急促好像他没法呼吸。他用力抓着自己的头发，另一只手胡乱的抹着自己的脸，然后在碰到裂开的嘴角时倒抽了一口气。

亚当立刻走过去，半跪在地上，他不知道自己该做什么，甚至不知道自己此刻该想什么，他现在唯一真正想做的就是出去然后把床上的那个男人撕成碎片，但托尼——托尼在他跪下来的时候立刻就向他靠近了过来，依然低着头，但是动作迫切。

他不能，托尼需要他。

亚当张开手臂把托尼抱进怀里，他冰冷的要命，而且浑身都在发颤。亚当脱下自己的夹克裹在托尼身上，又调整姿势让自己坐在地上，把托尼抱上他的腿，让赤裸的膝盖曲起顶着自己的胸口，头埋在膝盖和他的锁骨之间，他轻轻的揉着对方的后背和手臂，好让他稍微暖和一些，而托尼在他脖颈间深呼了一口气，颤抖不已，就好像他终于能呼吸了。

他们过去从未靠的这么近过，也从未有过这样亲密的举动，这个姿势让他明显的感受到托尼比他小一号的身材近乎是完美的蜷缩在他怀里，脆弱又无助，在这个时刻寻求不是别人——而是亚当提供的安慰和安全，这让他此刻只想要让托尼继续这么贴近自己，并且永远不要再离开他的两臂之间。

但他知道这不行，他必须检查托尼的身体，他必须确认没有更多伤害。

“嘿，”亚当听到自己的声音又轻又哑，“托尼。”

托尼调整了一下呼吸，接着就抬起了头，他的表情不再像刚才那样的破碎，但依然显得不安又迷惑，就好像他不知道为什么自己在这里或者发生了什么。

“我需要检查你的身体。”亚当说，立刻知道托尼依然处在药物作用之下。他确保托尼脸上没有任何反对的表情后便慢慢抬起他的手臂，但是托尼没有躲开，他配合的略微侧过身，把头靠在亚当的肩膀上，任由他再次揭开夹克并轻柔的触碰他的身体。

托尼的皮肤苍白又柔软，手腕上有一些泛红的抓痕，脖颈上有两个深色的吻痕，腰背上另有两块淤青，不过看起来没有严重的伤害。但是托尼在亚当的手接着碰到他的大腿时畏缩了一下，亚当立刻顿住了，他能够看到在大腿内侧有片淤青，但托尼弓起身体避开了他的触碰，与此同时侧过了头，颤抖的呼出了一口气。

“别，”他说，声音努力保持平静，“你不需要检查。”

与此同时他开始缓慢的抽身，再次抬头时脸上已经恢复到了面无表情，就好像刚才他迫切靠近亚当不过是一时失误。那让亚当感到一阵浓重的阴郁的狂怒笼罩了他的心头，他看着托尼镇定的脸，他脸上的伤和他在松开自己时止不住颤抖的手指。

亚当想要大喊些什么，想要冲出去把那个男人猛揍至死，想要随便做些什么来缓解他此刻的狂怒和愧疚，但他知道托尼不允许。

“你需要去医院。”他最终说，感觉所有的力气都流失殆尽，但依然试图抓住托尼的手腕，又在对方畏缩时立刻松开了他。“托尼，拜托。”他恳求道，忽然觉得前所未有的绝望。

“我不会上诉的，如果这就是你的意思。”托尼没有看他，“那没有必要。”他的声音很安静，透露着一点疼痛。他接着抓过散落在地上的衣服开始给自己穿上，亚当这才注意到托尼的衬衫和西裤都在这儿，那让他更加用力捏紧了拳头，他知道为什么托尼会这么做，而这让他无比清晰的意识到这一切都是自己的错，他本应该记得要保护他的小托尼的。

我不应该给他吃那些药丸，一开始我就不应该带他来这儿。

__我应该找到他的。_ _

而恰好在这个时候，里斯的声音从门外传过来。“他们在里面？”亚当听见他在外面问，与此同时开始重重的踹门。托尼因为这声音而畏缩了一下，亚当立刻向他靠近，但在那之前门已经被打开了，里斯站在门口，瞪大眼睛看向托尼，眼神在他的脸，脖子和手腕上转了一圈，然后立刻露出了那种了解的，无法抑制愤怒的阴郁表情。

他快步走过来的时候，托尼没有躲开，任由他将自己整个轻柔的抱住，颤抖又漫长的呼出了一口气。

而里斯的眼神在这时对上了亚当的，只一眼他就彻底知道了到底发生了什么，以及为什么会发生的。

“自我毁灭已经不够了，是不是？”里斯嘶声说，语气不可置信又狂怒不已，“现在你还要毁了身边的每一个人？”

“这不是他的错。”托尼立刻挣开了里斯的手臂，防卫性的说，他走过去把手指搭上亚当的肩膀，短暂的一个触碰后就又收了回去，但他避开了亚当看向他的目光。

显然就连他自己也难以相信这句话，但无论如何他依然这么说了。

亚当长久的沉默着，没有反驳里斯或者托尼。他对此一个字都没说。

他看着托尼手腕上的红痕，想着刚才他在自己怀里破碎又颤抖的样子，想着他脸上的水痕和破碎的唇角，想着他的大腿内侧的那些痕迹。他的脑内高速旋转着盘旋着无数个想法，直到他对上托尼的躲闪、畏缩的眼睛。

托尼根本无法忍受看向他。那让他就在此时此地立刻做出了一个决定。

在这之后，托尼因为他的沉默而叹了口气，看起来想说什么，但最终还是没能说出口，他接着有些艰难的穿衣服，拒绝了里斯的帮忙，而亚当直到他穿好衬衫后才终于走过来，把自己的夹克再次披在了托尼的身上，他顿了顿，随即竖起了领子遮住自己的脖颈。

在托尼要出门的时候亚当先他一步拉住了把手，安静的说，“你不需要看到他。”然后他便率先走了出去，语气平静的告诉麦克斯他们带着这男人先从后门出去。

托尼在他身后叫了他的名字，语气紧绷。亚当回头的时候看见他正用一种古怪的脆弱又不安的表情看着自己，那令他胃里一阵抽搐般的疼痛，但最终他只是再次背过身，在阖上门前顿了顿，然后竭尽他所能的轻柔的说，“我一会儿就回来。”然后便带上了门。

之后他和麦克斯开车把那个人带去了塞纳河边。

他们七点的时候准时回到了餐厅，托尼不在，这很好，但亚当依然想要去找他，不过他知道那不行，而且里斯会照顾好他。

第五天的时候托尼才回到了餐厅。他们所有人都假装的好像这事从来没发生过，而那让亚当恶心的想吐。他看着托尼手腕上依然残存的痕迹，知道自己永远无法假装这事没有发生过，尽管托尼想要他这么做。他比任何时候都要清醒的意识到里斯是对的，而那令他无法忍受的愤怒。

所以第六天的时候，亚当离开了。

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 里斯/托尼；非HE

这不是里斯第一次和托尼上床，而且相当确定这也不会是最后一次。

托尼·巴拉迪是个厉害的人物，他出生自富足家庭，工作能力绝非一般的出众，擅长和各式各样的人打交道，待人接物的态度都干脆漂亮，富有责任感而且非常值得信任，他是整个欧洲最好的侍者领班，从各方面来说都符合完美的定义。

唯一的问题在于他的私生活。

托尼·巴拉迪的私生活可以说是仅次于他恶名昭彰的主厨的混乱。

当然，这并不是说他真的就像巴黎时的亚当·琼斯那样糟糕，和见到的每个女人——在他的例子里是男人了——调情上床，不过，依然，他在清醒的时候确实总是保持距离但不至于疏远的友好，但在他不那么清醒的时候——大部分情况下是因为琼斯又做了什么事以至于他周围的人不得不借酒消愁——在那些时刻，呃，好吧。

只能说，亚当·琼斯显然非常擅长引出他人最坏那部分，托尼最坏的那部分就是在醉酒的时候，他会和离自己最近的不是亚当的那个人上床，并在第二天早上因为恶心和愧疚而把自己关进厕所里猛抽烟，直到他足够冷静来假装什么都没有发生。

而更加可笑的是托尼曾说过他最憎恨亚当的第一点就是他的酗酒和嗑药问题（仅次于他对于他的感情），但显然他自己也不是最佳榜样。确实，托尼对品酒很有一招，但是在用酒精来处理自己的问题这方面他几乎可以说是和亚当一样的糟糕透顶。

里斯是最有资格肯定这个说法的，因为出于某些原因，他总是托尼在这种情况下的第一选择。这或许和他从没有拒绝过托尼有关，但反过来说托尼其实也从来没有真正的拒绝过他，除去众所周知他对亚当的感情以外。

总而言之，此时此刻，同样的情况又再次发生了。

托尼显而易见的已经醉的过头，里斯在他用西语不断咒骂的时候按耐住翻身的冲动，调整着呼吸，双手固定在对方的腰胯上让他不至于从自己身上摔下来。托尼此刻能做到最好的就是在里斯试图接手控制权的时候把他又重重按回去，动作用力而且带着一股突如其来的怒火，他瞪着里斯的方式前所未有的阴沉又充满欲望，直到对方最终以沉默表示了屈服。

他接着舔湿了两根手指后就探向自己身后开始扩展，动作仓促，里斯沉默的看着，手指下意识的在对方的腰上收紧直到他发出细微的疼痛呻吟，而这显然让托尼更加兴奋，他比之前更硬，阴茎紧贴着里斯的小腹，折向身后手上的动作更加快，里斯在确信他会弄伤他自己的同时也无法阻止他这么做，因为托尼很快就不耐烦的抽出手指，转而扶住里斯的阴茎，然后开始缓慢的沉下身体。他在开始的进入时颤抖的几乎无法用膝盖支撑住自己，明显疼的厉害，但依然动作坚定把里斯吞没的更深，他基本没给自己任何适应的时间，立刻就开始用力的在里斯的阴茎上又粗暴又快的操着自己。

在他的阴茎撞到某个位置的时候，托尼猛地仰起头发出漫长的呻吟，他闭紧双眼，睫毛在眼眶下方投掷出一小片阴影，呼吸急促，声音比平时还要柔软，他的阴茎顶端开始渗出前液，脸上因为醉酒和欲望而一片潮红，平时一丝不苟的头发已经散落下来，看起来完美的凌乱而且性感。里斯无法抑制的看着他，沉浸在这样罕见的美景里，配合的在他每次下沉时抬高撞向那个令托尼更加失控的位置。而他显然对此非常满意，摊开手掌撑在里斯的胸口和腹部，时而收起手指用指甲抓过皮肤留下红痕，急躁的扭动着腰和臀部，湿热紧致的骑着体内的那根阴茎，从声音到身体都在发颤，但与此同时完全沉浸在了想要得到更多的企图里。

正是这样的托尼让里斯觉得美好的不可置信。

如此的坦诚并且忠诚于他自己的感受，在这个时刻完全只为了他自己，用他最享受的方式试图从里斯身上得到他想要的，粗暴而且野蛮的不允许拒绝，亚当·琼斯和有关他的任何烦恼都被彻彻底底的抛在脑后。

里斯随即意识到这就是为什么他无法拒绝托尼，他之前总是难以理清自己对这个巴拉迪的感受，因为他总是在和亚当一较高下，在学徒时，在厨房里，甚至在日后他们有了各自的餐厅后也是如此，里斯几乎把他生命中所有的一切都投进了这场和亚当·琼斯的拼搏里，而托尼在他出现的第一时刻起就已经参与进了这个比赛中，身份在奖品和砝码之间摇摆不定。

但无论里斯怎么打败过琼斯，他比他先获得了自己的餐厅，比他先得到了三星，比他先获得了他想要的一切——托尼始终是亚当·琼斯的。

而由此，里斯从很早以前就意识到琼斯总会比他优秀，他对此毫无办法。

而只有在这些时刻，这些特殊的、托尼彻底放开进警戒和顾虑的时刻，他能够得以短暂一瞥到一个不在亚当·琼斯影响下、不再卡在他和琼斯的战局之间的托尼·巴拉迪会是什么样的。而这样的托尼比其他的任何时候都要更加完美又漂亮，而且几乎只独属于里斯一人。

而这些想法让里斯终于对眼前的欲望再也无法忍受，他猛地弓起身体环住托尼的腰和腿，让他更加紧密的贴向自己，托尼半垂着眼睛喘息，一只手臂配合的勾住他的脖颈，让他把他们的位置互换，然后更加用力的操进床单里。

托尼仰起头肆无忌惮的呻吟出声，在里斯终于低头几乎是贪婪的亲吻上他的嘴唇时抬高双腿环住对方的腰，他的呼吸里混杂着酒精和烟草的味道，舌头湿热，嘴唇柔软，空出的手在自己和里斯的身体间快速套弄着自己的阴茎，这个新体位让里斯操的更深也更快，而托尼喘息的方式说明他就快达到高潮。

最终结束的时候，里斯好心的抽出来射在了托尼的大腿根上，也有一部分考虑到他确实不想把托尼抱去洗澡而导致第二天早上的惯例会提早发生，他宁可再度过一晚这个巴拉迪确实属于自己的假象，而托尼则射在了自己的小腹上，双眼紧闭，气喘吁吁，身体因为高潮而轻微的发颤，他在里斯放松身体把他坚定又温柔的按进床单里时从喉咙里发出满足的叹息，依然闭着眼睛，但是靠近他的触碰，然后在自己的手指还穿插在里斯的头发里时便侧头沉沉睡着了。

里斯安静的听着他平稳的呼吸，然后侧身把托尼拉近自己的身旁，他没有醒，但柔和的向后靠近里斯的胸膛，那让里斯把鼻尖埋在托尼的后颈处深吸了一口气，满足但是疲倦。

“我希望你明早的反应会比以往好一点。”他最终说，然后收紧双臂，也阖上眼睛。

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prepare for disappoint的结局，大概率（=）坑了所以干脆放出来了  
> 中间省略了大概5k-3w字的亚当撩汉大作战

“你知道？”亚当有些惊讶。

“我知道。”托尼耸耸肩。

亚当怀疑的看了他一会儿，又坚定的继续问了下去，“你得告诉我你知道什么。”

“我知道你有时候会盯着我的屁股。”托尼翻了翻眼睛，但还是回答了。他看起来对此丝毫没什么快意，反倒相当的随便，就好像那根本没什么影响。

“那为什么——” _为什么那时候你没有有所表示？_ 亚当还没问出口就结束了这个问题，他知道这个问题的答案。他陷入沉默，而托尼似乎也知道为什么，他很释然，就像一个保守了很久的秘密终于得以被公开。

因为那会让托尼变成另一个安妮。他们会在一起，短暂的幸福又快活，享受世界顶端的风景，然后再一块儿沦陷置底，由此他们所建起的一切都开始濒临崩塌。最终亚当或者托尼会离开，然后当他们再回来时那原有的一切已经彻底消失。

此时此刻亚当前所未有的感激过去的自己从未对托尼伸出过手、以及托尼每次都会收回手。

“现在一切都不一样了。”亚当最后说，语气肯定，他凝视进托尼的眼里，希望自己的所有想法都已经被托尼解读过，他们依然拥有希望，他们依然可以重建过去缺失的东西，在一个更为稳定坚固的地基上。

“确实，”托尼点点头，冲他挤出一个微笑，那笑容里透露着不安的闪躲，“但我不知道这会是变好还是变坏，亚当，我不能确定。”

亚当张开嘴想说什么，但是托尼立刻冲他举起一根手指，“你也不能。”

“我不在乎。”亚当干脆利落的回答。他夺过那根手，然后再去攥紧连接的手腕，最后低头在上面落下一个羽毛似的吻。托尼的手在他的嘴唇下发颤，亚当抵着颤动的指关节，再次重复了一遍，“我不在乎。”

他抬头时托尼看起来前所未有的疲倦，但尚未收回手。于是亚当再次低头，仔细亲吻过每一个指节，直到颤抖终于停止。

“托尼，已经够久了。”他最后说，将额头抵着那只手背，带着无比的希冀和迫切的恳求。他希望这足以打动他眼前的这个巴拉迪，亚当·琼斯跪在他的脚边亲吻着他的手，请求他接受自己。没人会相信他真的这么做了，但尽管如此亚当也知道自己依然可能被拒绝。他的小托尼有足够的耐心忍耐并且等待十年，而他还以为他才是他们两人中更疯的那个。

托尼早已随时做好会失望的准备，此刻他希望亚当同样如此。

而这感受令他难以呼吸，他是如此真切的渴求着以至于觉得 **疼痛** ，脑中难以抑制的反复想象着他和托尼能够拥有的一切，但同时也想象着托尼将手抽回去，转身离开这房间，在第二天假装这一切从未发生过，是亚当让他变得比任何人都擅长这么做。

那景象让他痛苦难当，慌乱中忽的失重，仿若在体验一次不见底的下坠，只能听到自己的心脏狂跳，脑内那一根神经绷得笔直。亚当的全世界就取决于这一秒，他飞快思考着自己还能做什么来重获对当前情况的控制权，但他什么都想不出来，托尼也不会允许的。

他不知道这令人窒息的压抑感持续了多久，可能只有短短几秒，也可能是一整天或者一个世纪，他对此一无所知，除了最后另一只手搭在他的后脑的触感。

他依然没从托尼的手背上抬起头，但能感觉到他从床上滑下来、然后把他抱住了，那些手指在他的头发里轻柔的抓捏着，动作留恋。

“好的。”托尼的声音在颤抖，但是动作非常坚定。他清清嗓子后重复了一遍自己，“亚当，好的。”

亚当猛地睁开眼睛，他从托尼怀里抬起头，看到那双棕色的眼睛凝视他，带着一个熟悉的细小的笑容，依然不安但足够真诚，亚当觉得浑身的力气在这一刻重新涌入了体内，他立刻紧紧反抱住托尼，将他压在床沿。

“谢谢，天哪，谢谢，托尼，我……我需要你。”亚当在意识到之前就听到自己说，喃喃着的、含糊的像是在自言自语，但这是真的，此时此刻这是他生命中除了厨房以外唯一能够绝对确认的事。

托尼没回答，但他终于得以在亚当的身体下彻底放松，唯独收紧放在对方背上的手。他将脸埋在亚当的颈窝，嗅着那熟悉的令他的心战栗的味道，发出疲倦的叹息，长久以来第一次看到了能够结束这漫长等待落下第二只鞋的希望。

好一会儿之后，亚当重新拉开两人间的距离。

“所以，我能为你做早餐吗？”

托尼对这个问题挑起眉，“你指你愿意为我做早餐，但不是爱上我？”

而这次亚当冲他侧了侧头，然后露出了一个有些拘谨的微笑，“或者我可以两者都办到。”

 

 


End file.
